


She held this hand

by The_Original_Dominant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Bath Sex, Bed Sex, Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Doctor/Patient, Drunken Kissing, Dry Humping, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Laughter During Sex, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Sex, Sex Magic, Shower Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Wall Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 33,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Original_Dominant/pseuds/The_Original_Dominant
Summary: “Would you like some tea? Coffee?” She offered and then under her breath said, “Pint of blood maybe?"“Is that all you’ve got? A few Vampire jokes?” He said tiredly.She leant forward and knitted her hands on the desk. “Why don’t you sit and find out?”





	1. Chapter 1

Severus looked at his hand again. He could still feel the warmth of her touch, despite it being months since he last saw her.

He had survived. ‘A miracle’ some people had commented. ‘A curse’ he once thought.

He was told that, not long after he was bitten by Nagini, some students found him and brought him to the hospital wing.

There he remained, for the next six months, fighting for his life. He still wakes up, sweating and clutching his neck, believing to still be paralysed. 

He shook his head and felt for the scar on his neck. He sighed. He was alive and safe. He shut his eyes, eased by that thought.

He peered to his side and found two students staring at him. He could almost hear their mouths snap open, at seeing the nasty old bat, having a private human moment.

Embarrassed he snarled, “5 points from Ravenclaw, for staring at the Potion Master.”

He swirled his robes and continued to stride up to the Hospital Wing. He used to despise the Healers, who saved him, but then he met her.

She visited, not long after he was admitted and held his hand. It was always his right. He rubbed his thumb across his right hand, thinking about her.

Sometimes she read to him and chatted like he was awake, while other times she just held him. He didn’t need her comfort or support, but she gave up her time to give it anyway.

People hated him and he wasn’t keen on them either. So it confused him as to why someone would be affectionate to him.

She gave him a new outlook on life. Well, he no longer wanted to die at least. He was not the thanking kind, but he would, if he knew who she was.

He clenched his hand.

When he was finally able to move and look to the person that helped him, she was gone. Now, starting a new term at Hogwarts, he did not know who this witch was. It had been some time, since his last encounter, but he still felt the softness of her hand.

He shook away the thought as he finally stood in the Hospital Wing. He reached inside his robes and pulled out several vials.

“Your restock, Miss Granger.” Severus announced.

Miss Granger had been there since the battle and seemed to enjoy her work. At first, it was just to help out but, at some point, she must have asked for a job.

Fortunately, the repairs at Hogwarts took nearly a year to complete and by then she had qualified as a Healer. This meant that she could start the new school year with everyone else.

Then Madam Pomfrey announced her retirement, leaving Granger to take over her title. How fortunate. McGonagall must think highly of her work to give her the role so easily. Then again, she was her favourite student.

Severus admitted, that it was rather strange to work alongside one of his students, especially with his constant visits. It seemed that every other week he was there, dropping off new stock, like some errand boy. It infuriated him to think of himself in that way but it was true.

He therefore tried to make his visits as short as possible. Only dropping them off before scurrying back to his dungeons. Today was an acceptation, as he had a number of delicate vials to give her.

Miss Granger then poked her dark curly head from behind one of the screens. A smile was painted on her young face as she greeted Severus with a wave.

“I’ll be with you in a second.” She said sweetly.

His eyebrows nearly hit the ceiling. No one told Severus Snape to wait. No one.

Severus had noted a number of changes in Granger since she had started. She was more confident and showed true wisdom, rather than the annoying know-it-all, he once knew. She was greatly liked, by both professors and students, for her quick wit and charm.

She was an adult but to him she would always be his student. A student who now had the cheek to give him orders. He gritted his teeth and stalked towards the screen.

Ordering new stock was one thing but to be made to wait was another. After all, he didn’t want to be there.

Just as he was within reach of the screen, she stepped out in front of him and nearly fell over from shock.

“Shit!” She clutched her heart and panted fearfully.

An evil part of him took pleasure in scaring her, while another enjoyed watching her heaving breast.

Her uniform complimented her new found curves and showed off her lovely round tits. A joyful little handful he was sure. At the top of her shirt, a tiny strip of white bra was revealed to him, which he couldn’t take his eyes off of.

A slap to his arm drew him out of his musings. He met her angered eyes and prepared himself to apologize.

“I’m gonna put a bell on you.” She then spoke shakily trying to gather herself.

He narrowed his eyes and brought his face close to hers. He spoke lowly, “I would like to see you try.”

Each word was dragged out in his luscious deep voice making her shiver. He kept his eyes cold and unfeeling until she looked away. 

He stayed there a moment longer before he held out the vials to her. She took them with a grateful sigh.

“Thank you.” She swallowed, “We seem to be going through these like Butterbeer.”

She walked over to a little desk and placed the stock onto its surface. Her form, now bent over, gave a glorious view of her perfect arse.

He admired it for a second, then remembered himself and snarled, “Perhaps next time, you would save me the trouble and get it your blasted self.”

He turned, making sure his robes cracked like lightning, as he strode to the exit. His feet thumping like thunder on the floor. He was a living storm and no one feared him more, than when he was walking.

He heard her chuckle from behind him, “I think I will, you do seem to be smoking from being out in the sun for too long.”

Caught off guard, he barked out a laugh, which echoed in the room. He shut his mouth abruptly, shocked by the sound he made and exited quickly. He kept his eyes forward, missing Miss Granger’s equally surprised face.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, he lay in bed smoothing his bare chest with his left hand, while staring at the other. It still confused him, as to why someone would want to hold his hand and talk to him like a friend.

It reminded him of Lily. She was probably the only friend he ever had and now he had another. How poetic, that his childhood friend should die leaving him alone, and now that he has another, he does not see or know who she is.

He smiled again at Miss Grangers comment from earlier.

"Seemed to be smoking," he chuckled. 

Although it wasn’t that amusing, it made him smile, despite himself.

He groaned and covered his face.

He was ashamed that he had been so weak. He let his guard down and laughed in front of his student.

He wanted to terrify her and put her back in her place. Show her that the great and powerful, Severus Snape, is to be feared and hated. Now he was just a weak old man, who giggles if you crack a joke.

This awoke a great desire to assert himself onto Miss Granger.

That was the wrong choice of words as he felt his cock stir. His inner adolescent, plastered images of her nice arse and her tits, on the inside of his eyes.

He couldn’t help but picture her beautiful creamy skin, warm and inviting, bared for him as she lay across his desk. Her legs spreading slightly as she begged for relief.

He looked down and rolled his eyes. He had created a tiny white flagpole with his hard dick. It was quite humiliating, that he had been turned on so quickly. Not to mention that it was Miss Granger, his old student, that had made him hard.

A little voice spoke sweet nothings to him, telling him that she was of age and hadn’t had a good wank in a long time. It wasn’t like he was going to tell her either. 'This would be their secret,' his mind whispered.

He stared at the ceiling and felt a surge of shame, as he slowly brought his hand down his chest. His teenaged brain mentally high fived his prick, making him even more disgusted.

As he dragged his hand down, he caught a nipple with his nail, causing him to hiss. He repeated the action over and over, until his cock jumped to remind him it was there.

He took himself in hand and started a slow hard movement. He breathed in and started to think of Miss Granger again.

He pictured her, still across his desk, as he teased her tight wet core with his fingertips. Would she moan? Beg? Or would she mock him?

He gritted his teeth and halted his movements.

He imagined taking his hands away from her. To his surprise, she flipped over giving him a delicious sight of her tits, which bounced from the movement. She wrapped her legs around his waist and jerked him forward, forcing his dick to touch her wet lips.

His free hand slammed into a side draw, which scrambled to find his homemade lube. Once he found it, he applied some to his hand and touched himself again.

He moaned and threw back his head, enjoying his slippery hand on his hard cock. He fantasized Miss Granger pinching her nipples and groaning prettily for him.

He saw himself adjust his position, to poke at her entrance and placed his hands on either side of her. He then moved forward forcing his prick into her tight hole. He pictured her walls flutter around him, which made him pant and hump into his fist faster.

His sick mind then reminded him that she had ordered him about and embarrassed him. She made him laugh. Made him weak.

He growled and quickened his pace. His hand impossible to see, from the pace he set.

He fantasied himself fucking her on his desk. The force making her tits jiggle and her moans loader.

He could feel his impending orgasm and so imagined her face, distorted with pleasure, as she approached her own.

Then, just before he came, she took ahold of his right hand and gripped him tightly.

“Fuck.”

When he came round, some hours later, he realized that he had passed out from the exertion of his orgasm. The cum on his stomach just beginning to dry. Once he had cleaned up his mess and settled back into bed, he allowed his shame to wash over him.

He had touched himself while thinking about a student.

He covered his face wanting to die.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus knocked on Miss Granger’s door and was instantly disgusted. He had avoided her for the past month quite successfully. He had to miss a few meals but it was worth it to get some space.

At the time, he couldn’t believe he had done something so degrading, but he realized that it was just pent up tension. He could have looked at a keyhole and got an erection. It was forgivable then that she had turned him on.

However, standing before Miss Granger’s office, he felt another wave of guilt. He had masturbated about a student.

He gritted his teeth and started to knock again with greater force, desperate to get this over with. He was interrupted, mid knock, by the door swinging open.

“Alright, no need to break it down.” Granger said tersely.

He opened his mouth to respond but noticed his hand was still in the air and so brought it down to his side. Miss Granger nibbled her thumb, trying not to giggle at his uncomfortable movement.

“Some of us have better things to do than wait at doors.” He pushed past her and began to remove the fragile vials from his inside pocket.

He observed his surroundings. Miss Granger’s room was a perfect reflection of her. It was warm, bright and, looking to the wall, had an extensive library of books.

Miss Granger then quipped, “I thought vampires needed to be invited in?” She shut her office door with a thud.

Severus bit the inside of his cheek wanting to laugh. ‘Don’t you dare,’ he ordered himself. It was bad the last time and could have ruined his reputation.

Luckily, Granger hadn’t said anything. If she had, every student and teacher would have known within the hour. He didn’t want to Obliviate the whole school. That would take far too much of his time.

It would be simple to Obliviate her but something about her comments seemed light-hearted. It reminded him of Lily, how they teased and made fun of one another, like good friends do.

That got him thinking. Did Miss Granger want to be his friend?

It would make sense, as they were colleagues and worked closely together. Perhaps that’s why she was making fun. She was trying to talk his language.

It was working. He really did enjoy belittling people, but to have it returned, gave him an opportunity to laugh at himself and fight back with his wits.

That brought on another question. Did he want Miss Granger as a friend?

Remembering his wank, he didn’t know what he wanted. For now, he decided that he should fight fire with fire.

“Are we wearing costumes for Halloween this year?" He retorted, "I must admit, you had me convinced, that you were a real Troll.”

Silence befell the room.

‘Oh shit’, he thought.

He glanced over at Miss Granger who was dumbfounded. She was extremely still as she processed his comment.

Unsure, whether she would take offence, he gave a small smile. He had laughed in front of her, so a smile wouldn’t do much harm. It was only a quick flash of a smirk, before he returned to his cold face, but it seemed to be enough.

She struggled to maintain a serious expression, until she finally let out a breathless laugh. It was a beautiful sound and nearly had him chuckle with her.

She recovered quickly and walked over to her desk. She pointed to the chair opposite her in politeness.

“Would you like some tea? Coffee?” She offered and then under her breath said, “Pint of blood maybe?”

“Is that all you’ve got? A few Vampire jokes?” He said tiredly.

She leant forward and knitted her hands on the desk. “Why don’t you sit and find out?”

There it was. The proposal. His suspicions confirmed. She wanted to be friends.

He placed his hand on the top of the chair and played with some loose stitching.

This was a unique situation. He never dreamed that he would want to be friends with one of his students, but here he was debating just that.

Although he was confused, about his feelings for her, a friendship would make a fresh change to his day to day. Along with her promise of more banter he was almost swayed.

However, she was a student. Regardless of her job title or how much she had grown, she would always be that. A rising dread of what would happen if she told anyone, made him move his hand from the chair.

"It's only tea."

He glanced over. Miss Granger was sat calmly watching him.

She repeated, "It's only tea."

That seemed to trigger a memory, of the first time he met up with McGonagall. They would meet up, every week for a chat and sandwiches, in her office.

That was a long time ago but they still met up for drinks and a catch up. They were good friends.

He dragged out the chair, making his moves purposely slow, and sat with a huff.

Miss Granger let out a breath, seemingly from relief and watched him carefully. They sat unmoving for moment, both observing the other, until Severus raised a brow.

“Well?” He reminded silkily.

There was a pause before she remembered herself, “Oh right.”

She summoned a tea tray to the desk and began to make them their drinks.

He noticed an assortment of biscuits for him to choose from and tutted. Children ate biscuits. She noted his dislike to them and picked up the sugar.

He lifted his hand and shook his head, “No sugar.” He said smoothly, “I’m sweet enough.”

Miss Granger widened her eyes comically, to show her doubt at his statement. She placed her hand on the milk and then pulled away.

“Don’t suppose you’d want any milk then, since you’re pale enough.” She jibbed.

He extended his arm for his cup, “Correct.” He stretched the word, with his deep voice, making her smile.

She added milk and two sugars to her own tea and took a little sip. She hummed in approval and sat back in her chair.

“So, how was your day?” She asked simply.

‘Really?’ he thought.

He wanted a battle of quips not a polite conversation. She needed to remember whom she was talking to.

“Excellent.” He said cheerfully, “I failed three students and made a second year cry. Yours?”

Miss Granger peered over her cup and leered, “I spent the first two hours cleaning up shit.”

Severus brought the teacup to his lips and whispered into it, “Sounds like a personal problem.”

Miss Granger mocked a laugh before picking out a biscuit. It was a thick chocolate covered one, which looked revolting to Severus, but seemed delicious to her.

She demonstrated this by licking her lips and swallowed in anticipation. Her pupils practically diner plates from just looking at the simple thing.

She brought it up to her mouth and took a small bite.

Severus hadn’t heard a moan so good. His cock agreed giving a faint twitch in his pants.

‘Don’t you dare,’ he begged himself again.

He crossed his legs and took another glug of tea. He tried to block out the foul thoughts that came to mind.

Happily, Granger supplied him with a distraction, “Doing anything on the weekend?”

He put his cup back onto saucer with a clang and snapped, “Do you intend to keep asking such trying questions?”

She seemed taken aback by that, so he explained, “Will you be wondering what books I like? What I enjoy brewing? What my favourite colour is-”

She interrupted by exclaiming, “Well what is your favorite colour?”

“Take a guess.”

She glanced down, at his all black attire and closed her eyes, biting back a laugh. Severus took a swig of tea with a hidden smirk. He brought the cup away and placed it on the desk.

“Since you obviously want to make things awkward with small talk, I shall return your question and show you why I despise it.”

He pretended to brush some lint from his crossed knee, letting the room become quiet, before he folded his hands upon his leg.

After a pause he asked, “What are your plans for the weekend?”

She shrugged and swallowed a bit more biscuit. “Think I might go to Hogsmeade on Saturday. Do a bit of shopping.”

“How nice.” He replied.

A heavy silence came between them, just as he predicted. He intentionally picked up his tea and slurped loudly to exaggerate the quietness.

Miss Granger giggled, “You did that on purpose!”

Severus shrugged innocently, “I only repeated your question.”

She put her cup down with a clatter and said scathingly, “Have you ever had a conversation before?”

“Yes, that’s why I know small talk is tedious.”

She covered her face and grumbled silently. He couldn’t quite make out what she was saying but he was sure she’d said, ‘impossible.’ He laughed quietly at her annoyance and drained the last of his tea.

“If you’ll excuse me. I have students to terrorize.” He handed the cup back and stood.

He turned and walked to the exit. 

“Are you free Tuesday?” she called after him.

Severus opened the door and called over his shoulder, “I’ll be here at one.”

That night, when he wanked about Miss Granger, he didn’t feel like dying afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

The following week, when they met in Miss Granger’s office, Severus was already lecturing her. She had attempted to make small talk again and he was explaining to her how boring it is.

He was looking forward to another fiery chat, but was faced instead with more tedious questions. He was promised a war of words. A battle of wits. Banter.

What he got was a statement about the weather.

Eventually she countered, “How am I supposed to talk to you, if I can’t ask questions?”

Severus put his mug down and intoned, “There is an art to conversation that needs no straining questions.”

Granger flopped back in her chair and looked puzzled. It was the first time he had seen Miss Granger in deep thought.

When he taught her, she knew everything and never needed much schooling. Now, however, he was witnessing her actually thinking.

She was biting her thumbnail, like she did earlier, and was focused on her teacup. She was frowning too and appeared to be in a world of her own.

He found her look rather cute. He grimaced at that.

Feeling sorry for her, he decided to clarify, “You seem to have lost your touch, Miss Granger.” She blinked up at him confused but he went on, “Where is the Head Healer that mocked me last week?”

She tilted her head. He could see the cogs turn in her brain, as she considered what to do next. He raised a brow in challenge and she smiled.

She understood.

She tested the waters by commenting, “I feel out of my depth, sir.” Severus lifted a brow tiredly and she justified, “I mean to be in the presence of such a conversationalist. I should have remembered, the teachers and students, warning me how good you are it.”

Severus hid his smirk by pouting his lips. Granger spotted the movement and smiled for him.

For the rest of the time, they relished in taking turns, to belittle and joke about the other. He made her giggle a few times and he came close to laughing himself.

Now, nearing his rooms, he didn’t find it funny anymore.

As soon as his office was sealed, he rammed his hand down his pants and touched his rock hard dick. He masturbated against the door, picturing Miss Granger laughing below him, which morphed into gasped pleasure.

He came a minute later.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is ridiculous," Severus snapped at the empty classroom.

He had been trying to brew a Pepperup potion, for Miss Granger, when his brain produced a cruel distraction. It was an image of Miss Granger, bathing in his rooms, as she beckoned him closer.

It had been a tiring two weeks. They’d meet Tuesday and every night after that, he pictured fucking her.

In his bed. In his shower. On his desk. On his sofa. On the floor. In the Library. In her room. On her desk. The list went on!

This time he must have been out for a while because, when he finally floated back from his cloud, the potion had burnt. This was the second time he had ruined this potion.

He had already moved from his private lab to his classroom, for fewer distractions, but it had served to create more fantasies. He wasn’t about to move a third.

He banished the contents from the cauldron and put his hands on his hips, looking like he was about to scold a student. He looked down, at his semi hard prick, picturing it waving back like a child.

“I hate you.” He said bitterly.

His dick didn’t seem to mind, as he recalled last weeks meet up. Miss Granger had leant forward, over her desk to give him his tea, and gave him the greatest view he had ever witnessed.

He remembered her lush form. Her curly brown locks. Her sweet freckled cheeks. Her perfect eyes. Her loving smile. His hand brushing hers.

“Enough.” He panted.

He covered his eyes, like the images were in front of him, and considered his next move.

He wanted friendship with her, like he had with Minerva or Lily. However, he saw Miss Granger as something more than that.

He hated to admit it but he was rather taken by her.

At the start, it was just to rid himself of his pent up tension and assert his authority. However, now that he knew more about her, he realized how compatible they are.

They’re both hard workers and are passionate about their craft. They like reading in their spare time and thrive for knowledge. They both come from a muggle background and carry scars after the war.

She was a quick learner too. Understanding that, she could not ask direct or boring questions to him, she found ways around this. It was a long discussion, about their favourite foods, when Severus comprehended this.

She had commented that he only consumed leaches, which he amended by saying he preferred more spicy cuisines. Such as, Indian or Thai. To his fascination, it was her favourite too. As long as there was something sweet for her afterwards.

Severus had been right. There was an art in talking to him.

Although, there are some differences between them, like she is loving while he despises all. However, that just serves to balance him. It makes him think how he can be better for her and the wizard world.

They shared so many qualities and yet he can never have her. Too often had women said that he was only worth a fuck in the dark. In the dark because of how ugly he is.

He had opened the door to love many times and was all too familiar with it slamming back on him. He desired Miss Granger but not enough to let it ruin him.

That is why he must stop seeing her. For his work, health and reputation, he must.

He opened his class door and stumbled into Miss Granger. They both ‘oofed’ like they had walked into lamp posts.

They took a second to recover themselves before Severus rebuked, “Granger! What are you doing here?”

Miss Granger, unfazed by his tone, put her hands on her hips. “10 points from Gryffindor, for bumping into the Potion Master.” She said in a deep sniveling voice, which made him scowl.

Is that what he sounded like? He bit his tongue to hide his humour.

“Is this what you’ve reduced to? Copying me to better yourself? Flattered but you’ll need to do better than that.” He drawled.

She tugged on the side of her shirt, “Yeah I think I need the cape for the full affect.”

They each smiled at that and gazed at one another affectionately. Both were content in the others company, until Severus remembered why he wanted to see her.

“I have something to say.” Severus stated shortly.

This sobered Miss Granger, as she stopped smiling and looked worried.

“What is it?” She said fearfully.

“I-” Severus started sorrowfully but couldn’t finish as she stepped closer.

Her expression showed true concern for him and about what he wanted to say. Her eyes were so loving and caring that he wanted to cry.

She held his uneasy look, like she knew what was coming, and begged him not to do it. He wanted to run and hide, but he couldn’t escape those eyes. Her perfect eyes.

She was like a deer met with her hunter.

“I don’t think we should” Severus began but noticed Miss Granger look away sadly. He finished, “always meet in your office.”

Miss Granger looked up at that and beamed. Severus squinted his eyes and spoke dangerously, “Afterall, I’m far too busy and old to come to you all the time.”

She sighed and suggested fondly, “We’ll take it in turns then? One o’clock at yours this time and then my place the following week?”

“That will be fine.” He agreed but called himself a 'spineless fool' for not getting rid of her. "Was there something you needed." He asked after a pause.

She looked at the floor and lost herself, trying to remember what she was there for. Then she enquired, “Oh yeah, I was wondering if you had my restock?”

Severus blinked, “You’re restock?”

Granger spoke slower, “Yes. My restock? The Pepperup Potions?”

Severus glanced at the chaotic room behind him, where he had attempted to make it, and then back.

She spoke while he panicked inwardly, “I’d do it myself but just can’t find the time these days.”

He assured, “I’ll have them to you by the end of the day.”

Miss Granger nodded, “Great. See you later.”

She gave a little wave and walked away. He closed his door, after one long look at her rear, and thought about what to do next.

Perhaps he could move his station to the astronomy tower. Less distractions up there.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus adjusted the teacup again, feeling incredibly nauseas. He had invited Miss Granger for tea at his office. He felt sick with nerves.

He had cleaned the place, to the best of his ability, and purchased a new tea set, so not to disappoint her with his shabby aged ones. On the tray, were her favorite biscuits and a pot of tea, ready for her arrival.

He had also showered and changed, so not to look so revolting, but that did nothing to settle his anxiety.

He twisted the cup into its previous position, still unsatisfied with its orientation.

Why had he done this to himself?

‘Because you are a spineless fool.’ He reminded himself.

A knock at his door prompted him out of his thoughts.

He combed his fingers through his hair and altered the cups rotation one last time, before going to his door. He paused and took a breath before opening his door.

Miss Granger looked up at Severus and smiled sweetly, “Hi.”

Severus swallowed, feeling instant heat go down to his groin. ‘You’re fucked,’ he thought inwardly.

“Afternoon, Miss Granger.” He stepped back and allowed her inside.

She entered cautiously and inspected her surroundings. She joked, “Huh, I was expecting a lot more torture devices in here.”

“I tidied just for you.” He said honestly.

She hummed and sat opposite his desk. He picked up the pot, willing his hand not shake, and poured them their tea. He put sugar and milk in her cup, just as she liked it, and handed it to her.

Their hands momentarily touched and it almost made him groan. Almost.

He sat and took a sip of the scalding tea, to divert his attention from Miss Granger.

It didn’t last long as she asked, “Thought you didn’t like these.”

She licked her lips, as she eyed one large chocolate biscuit, on the tray.

“Their not for me.” He answered silkily.

She grinned gratefully at him and picked up the biscuit. She took a bite and rolled her eyes back in satisfaction.

He looked into his cup and hoped she wouldn’t start moaning.

Thankfully she didn’t. She sat, sipping and nibbling her treat, peacefully.

After a while she queried, “So, how many students did you terrify today?”

“At least four” He played with the rim of his cup with his finger, “and one of them has detention with me later.”

Miss Granger awed, “Oh, the poor thing will have nightmares for days.”

“Or years, if Longbottom is anything to go by.” He said proudly.

Miss Granger laughed and then pointed to herself in realization, “You know they’ll be coming to me, to try and get out of it, don’t you?”

“I hope so” He drank from his cup and went on, “because when I find them up there later, they’ll be cleaning cauldrons for a month.”

Miss Granger shook her head, trying to conceal her smirk, as she sipped her tea.

Severus observed her a moment and then stated, “You three never feared the old bat though.”

Miss Granger shook her head, “I was terrified.”

Severus leered at that, which she missed because she continued, “And they’re stupid, if they weren’t scared too.”

“But you’re not anymore?” He posed smoothly.

Miss Granger shook her head, “In reality, you’re like a teddy bear. Full of fluff.”

He bristled at that, which made her giggle adorably. He ignored her by drinking more tea, but wanted to laugh with her badly.

When she stopped, she dipped her biscuit in her tea and licked the glistening surface. She purred lustfully and he wanted to whine it was so hot.

He really should try those chocolate things.

“Did you ever hate teaching us?” She wondered aloud.

“Every day.” He answered immediately.

Seeing her expression turn to hurt, he justified, “Potter thought of himself as the chosen one, Weasley was a lost cause and you were a know-it-all.”

She gasped, “And _that_ made you hate me?”

“Yes.” He said truthfully, “You never needed assistance. You were perfect.”

She looked doubtfully at him and waited for the punch line. He held her regard, wanting her to believe him, until she looked away shyly.

She blushed delightfully and he wanted it to last a lifetime. She looked completely timid, like she had never heard such appraisal.

‘Appraisal from him,’ He corrected.

That was true. He never gave out compliments, unless they were true and deserved it, and she was more than merited to it.

He opted to go on with his line of flattery by remarking, “You should have been a Ravenclaw.”

“Thanks sorting hat.” She laughed at herself, taking a glug of tea. “You should’ve been in that house too.” She noted.

He shrugged, “Not enough death or dark magic for me.”

She pointed out, “Plus, blue isn’t really your colour.”

He grunted a laugh, “No?”

She wrinkled her nose, “Nah, you look better in black.”

He examined his clothes. He looked good to Miss Granger?

When he glanced back, she was already sauntering to the exit. Her hips more accentuated than before.

She called over her shoulder, “Thanks for the biscuit.”

Did Miss Granger just wink at him?

Unable to move or speak, he relented to watch her leave. Once the door clicked shut, he pulled out his stiff dick and fucked his hand.

He groaned to the picture of Granger licking and sucking his cock, like she did with the biscuit.

He came fast.

In his blissful aftermath, he imagined that his feelings were reciprocated.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus sat, in the Great Hall, searching for Miss Granger. Since she visited yesterday, he hasn’t stopped thinking of the events that took place.

‘You look better in a black.’ He echoed.

Did that mean she liked him? Doubtful. She was just returning the compliment. Nothing more.

‘But what if she did?’ His brain argued.

The way she moaned. Her swaying hips. That wink.

The signs were there, but without verbal confirmation, Severus would do nothing. He’d played this game too many times and was always disappointed in the end.

However, the very idea that she might like him, made him happier than the day he was accepted to Hogwarts.

A hand on his shoulder interrupted his daydream. He jumped and turned to see Miss Granger stand over him contentedly.

“Good Morning.” She greeted.

He gulped, “Morning.”

She removed her hand and he mourned the feel of it instantly. He wasn’t disappointed long because she then sat beside him. This was unusual, as she often sat on the other end of the table.

“Been a while since I’ve seen you in here.” She stated.

She was right. It had been some time since she saw him in there.

He tended to go much earlier than the others, in order to prepare for his morning classes. Today, however, he went later in the hopes to spot her.

It felt like years ago, that he was trying to avoid her but now, he wanted to spend every moment with her.

He buttered his toast and replied, “Thought I might have my annual feed.”

She giggled and started to make herself jam on toast.

He observed her slim hands, as they danced about the table, gathering the ingredients. She then swiped a knife, into the jam jar, and skilfully spread the contents over toast.

He could see why she was Head Healer. Every move was thought out and precise, careful to not make a mistake. Almost delicately slow.

It was very different to the way he was. He moved knowingly and with a purpose, never making an error. He is controlled energy, ready to burst when necessary.

A crunch of burnt bread brought him back to reality. He watched her merrily chew her breakfast and saw her tongue dart out, to clean up the remaining jam.

He was mesmerized by it and wanted to taste it himself. He forced himself to glare at his own meek meal and ordered his hands to pick up a slice.

She then regarded him kindly, “I missed you yesterday.”

Baffled he stopped, his plain toast mid-way to his mouth. He stuttered, “Y-You did?”

“Yeah.” She took another bite and addressed him, through her mouthful, “Thought you were gonna intercept that student, who was trying to get out of detention?”

“Ahh” Severus said putting down the bread. He tried not to sound disheartened, that she hadn’t truly missed him, and went on casually, “must have slipped my mind.”

Miss Granger accepted that and decanted some pumpkin juice. She took a swig and began cautiously, “I’ve been thinking.”

“That’s dangerous.”

“Ha. Ha.” She said tiredly.

She then became unsure and pushed her toast about the plate. She spoke to her breakfast rather than him, “I’m a bit restricted to meet every Tuesday.”

“Oh?” He murmured.

Here it was. The rejection.

He knew it wouldn’t be long. He had shown an interest, somewhere along the way, and he disgusted her. Whatever happened yesterday was clearly his imagination running away with him.

He prepared himself for the blow.

“I was wondering how you’d feel about meeting after classes?” She finished by munching more of her jam toast.

Dumbfounded once more he questioned, “What?”

“I’m just so busy in the day” She said truthfully.

She leant back in her chair with exhaustion and turned to face him, “I know it’s a bit of an ask and I can’t imagine how much work you have–”

“Would Friday be suitable?”

Taken aback she said hesitantly, “I’m free Friday.”

“I’ll be over at six.”

He stood and left, without a bit of breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus straightened, the new black shirt, anxiously and smoothed out his slick hair. He breathed out tersely, before tapping on Miss Granger’s door.

He was nervous, but not as much with a glass of Firewhiskey in him. Dutch courage was certainly needed tonight.

This would be the first time he’d be drinking alcohol with Miss Granger. He was originally worried, that he would be disturbing her duties, but apparently she had cover.

Not only that but he was concerned he'd say something about his feelings. He preyed he wouldn't embarress himself.

Despite his nerves, he was also excited about drinking with her. So much so, that he had been seen smiling in his classes.

Smiling in class was the least of his problems.

Miss Granger's door then swung open and he melted instantly.

Her hair was pulled back into a bun, giving him a better view of her chestnut eyes. She was out of her uniform and wearing a large green jumper.

Green was definitely her colour.

He noticed that she was inspecting him just as affectionately. After a moment, he cleared his throat, which made her jump back to the present.

They both locked eyes and beamed at each other.

“Snape.” She said sweetly.

“Granger.” He replied concisely.

She pointed to his full hands, “That for me?”

He held up the three bottles of Butterbeer he brought and retorted, “Do I look like I drink this?”

She smiled and beckoned him inside. He stepped towards his spot but was motioned away.

“I thought we might be more comfortable in my living room.” She then directed him to an open doorway.

He entered the space, watching her disappear into a small kitchen opposite, and examined the warm living area.

On the walls were more bookcase, filled with hundreds of books. To his side is a luxurious red sofa, which faces a roaring fire. There are photos on top of the fireplace. 

He spots Potter and Miss Weasely, waving at him and wanted to snarl at the happy couple. Beside that is the whole Weasley family, having a diner fight.

The next one Severus studies intently.

It was a still image of an older couple, hugging and beaming at the camera. Recognizing the smile from Miss Granger, he knew it to be her parents.

He then shifted his attention to the coffee table, which had a bottle on it. He knew immediately that it was Firewhiskey.

His favourite drink. He smiled.

Finished with his inspection, he sat on the cozy sofa and awaited Miss Granger to join him.

She hurried back, a minute later, with two glasses. She opened the new Firewhiskey, with a little pop and poured it into a glass.

She handed him the full drink and emptied the Butterbeer into a pint for herself.

She then sat, crossed legged, beside him and turned to face him.

She raised her pint and then hesitated, “What shall we drink to?”

Severus considered this a second and then copied her gesture, “To alcohol.”

She laughed and clinked glasses. They both had a sip of their drinks and Miss Granger observed him. He pretended not to notice and focused on his drink instead.

After a pause she said, “Well this is different.”

Severus swirled his glass and said, “In what way?”

She pointed to his hands, “I’ve never seen you drinking before.”

He caught her eye and saw her fascinated expression. He stroked his finger along the rim and it made her lick her lips.

He purred, “Really?”

He then purposely had another swallow of Firewhiskey and saw that the movement hypnotized her.

Was that attraction he spied? A split second later, she buried her face in her pint and he couldn’t tell anymore.

He hummed, “I don’t make a habit of drinking but it is nice on occasion.”

Miss Granger nodded enthusiastically, “Same.”

He drawled, “What an intelligent answer.”

“Dare you to say that again in an hour.” She challenged.

She peeked over her drink cheekily and he did the same.

“I shall.”

They then tipped their glasses back and drank deeply.

‘This is going to be an eventful evening.’ Was the last rational thought Severus Snape had.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus and Miss Granger are lost in a competitive stare down. He had lost track of the hour long ago and was far too drunk to care anymore.

The Butterbeers and Firewhiskeys, had gone and they were now onto harder stuff.

She had brought out a bottle of wine to drink and he went to his quarters to bring back a crate of Muggle made cider.

It was particularly strong stuff but he was glad he wasn’t the only drunk one.

Miss Granger had gone a beautiful red and her hair had come undone. Her eyes were also shiny and unable to focus properly.

He was in a similar condition but knew he looked a mess when he was drunk. Miss Granger seemed to look good whatever state she was in.

Earlier he was worried he might say something, about his feelings, but he was certain she wouldn’t remember now. He doubted he’d remember either.

However, he still told himself to stop on that line of thinking, before he did embarrass himself.

Being drunk as they were, they’d both decided to play a few games. They were currently having a balancing wand competition. A made up game they came up with but was great fun.

On the tip of their fingers was their wand, which they tried to hold vertically for as long as they could. While their hands jerked from side to side, they stared at the other dangerously.

“Give up old man.” She mocked.

“Not before you, witch.” He retorted.

Miss Granger then wobbled too much and her wand clattered to the ground. She cursed at the dropped wand, while Severus cheered and clapped his hands.

Then Severus chuckled and Miss Granger stopped dead.

“Oh my god.” She said alarmingly.

Severus stopped immediately and became worried, “What?”

She then started to giggle and point at him, “You laughed.”

Severus drained the remains of his drink and puffed, “As _un_ funny as you are” He picked up the half empty bottle of Cider and filled up his glass. He slurred, “I have done that a few times before.”

She took a sip of her wine and shook her head, “Not properly. Not like at the hospital.” She reminded with a smirk.

He covered his face and slouched back in his seat. He grumbled, “I’d forgotten that.”

“You’re embarrassed?”

He looked through his fingers and mumbled, “Of course.” He then removed his hand and rubbed his chest comfortingly. “Wouldn’t you be with this chortle?”

“I wouldn’t say chortle” She thought about what it sounded like and then said, “more Santa Claus chuckle.”

He groaned and hid behind his hands again. Miss Granger sniggered and rested her head on his shoulder.

The weight shocked him but, in his daze, felt joyful that he’d become her pillow. She heard her breath in and hum fondly.

He uncovered his face and did the same. She smelled of lavender. He sighed.

“I’ve never had a friend like you.” She whispered.

“You sound disappointed.” He said lowly.

She sat up a bit and looked him in the eye, “Not at all.”

She held his attention devotedly and he felt a lump in his throat form. He quickly looked away from her doting eyes and cleared his throat.

He tactically changed the subject, “Whatever happened to those dunderheads anyway?”

He pointed to the images above the dying fire and Miss Granger centered on them.

She gestured to the first, “Harry is applying to be an Auror. He’s actually just moved in with Ginny.”

“Miss Weasley?” He said unsurely.

“Yeah. They’re very sweet together.” She took a swig of her pint before going on, “Ron is…” She looked hurt and then went on, “Well, Ron is Ron.”

He raised a brow, “Is that so.”

He nudged her side in encouragement and she shrugged, “I haven’t seen him in ages. After we kissed–”

Severus sat bolt up, “You kissed him?”

She patted his shoulder lightly, “Trust me I was not into it.” She looked at her glass, “I liked him a long time ago but I realized he wasn’t my type.”

He asked confusedly, “Type?”

She nodded, “Yeah, type. Like what you’re into.” She explained, “For me, I like men not boys.”

Her hand then smoothed a spot, next to his leg and her knuckles brushed him slightly. He closed his eyes from the intensity.

“What’s you’re type?” She hushed.

Her finger moved to tickle the side of his knee. He felt his dick swell.

‘Oh gods.’ He moaned inwardly.

Severus tried to focus, “I desire strong, smart women, who aren’t afraid of me.” He gulped, “Someone who can tease me,”

The last word was gasped, as her hand painted patterns, on the top of his thigh.

“And able to laugh at themselves.” He finished his sentence and was glad that her hand had halted.

“Like Lily?” She said quietly.

He glanced down and saw she was upset. He stroked the back of her hand, which made her look up at him.

He answered her question with a shake of his head, "Not like Lily."

He took a hold of her chin and tilted it up towards his face gently. She seemed surprised but moved willingly. 

Her eyes were heavy, but remained sweet and patient with him, as he thought of his next move. 

He mapped her beautiful face, utterly bewitched by her, and couldn't hold back any longer. 

“Like you.” He said lovingly as he approached her lips, “I desire you.”

He kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus pulled back, from the kiss, immediately. Unsure how she’d react, he looked away and examined his pint.

“Sorry.” He murmured.

She smoothed her hand down his forearm compassionately, “For what?”

“I don’t know.” He hushed.

She then patted his arm, to get his attention, and when he looked back, they laughed in unison. It was a lighthearted chuckle and when it ended their foreheads met in the middle.

They sighed in relief, knowing they both wanted each other. Severus never believed he could feel so happy.

‘So what now?’ His brain pondered.

Still dizzy, from the alcohol, he wasn’t aware of Miss Granger moving. She stood up and removed the glass from his hand. She placed both their drinks onto the table.

As she did so she said, “Incase you were wondering, I like you too.”

She turned and gave a suggestive smirk. He gulped.

Her gaze became wanton, as she sauntered towards him. She swayed her hips, like earlier, and smoothed her hands down the curves of her body.

When she positioned herself in his lap, he had completely forgotten what he was thinking about.

She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. He let her control the kiss, accepting the feel of her closed mouth over his.

She then started to nip and swipe her to tongue over his bottom lip. He gasped, after one particular lick, and she went into action.

She pressed her mouth onto his and moved slowly over his lips. He hummed in content and took a hold of her hips.

When he pulled her closer, to his hardness, she moaned into his mouth and started to gently gyrate on him. She kissed him again and her tongue danced with his passionately.

“Granger…” He whispered into the kiss.

She then licked a path down to his neck and mumbled against his skin, “Say my name.”

“I did.” He quipped, which turned into a hiss, as she bit him warningly.

“My. First. Name.” Each word was exaggerated with a suck and bite at his neck.

He growled, “Hermione.”

She instantly pulled away and said hotly, “Oh shit.”

She dived in for another kiss, which was far different from the first. It was wild and hurried. A fight of tongue and teeth. A war for dominance, that she quickly won.

Still fully clothed, she quickened her pace and began to fuck him through their clothes. He encouraged her by messaging her back and sides.

He tried to keep his eyes on her but was far too pissed to focus. He suddenly remembered what was wrong.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out two vials.

“What is–”

He bit the end of the cork and pulled it out. He spat the stopper to the side and drowned the contents. He instantly sobered.

He held the other out to her, “I need to know this is real and not a drunken escapade.”

She took it from him and hesitated. She rolled the vial in her hand, before pulling the cork out and drinking the potion in one.

When she looked back, her eyes were focused but still fiery with desire. Her hips pushed down roughly on his dick and he threw back his head with a breathless moan.

“Real enough for you.” She hushed.

She lifted herself up and dropped down again. She repeated the motion over and over, forcing his eyes to roll back.

He grunted, “Fuck.”

“Ahh,” She groaned, “that’s so hot.”

He peeked curiously through one eye and asked, “What is?”

She panted, “You swearing.” She gripped his shoulders tightly and commanded, “Do it again.”

He gritted his teeth and ground his clothed cock into her, forcing a moan out of her.

He huffed, “If you don’t start doing something, Granger, my dick is gonna fuck you in these pants.”

She nodded excitedly and planted kisses all along his face, “Want you to.”

“As you wish.” He said silkily.

He then tossed her to the side, to lie on the sofa, and he hovered above her. He set the pace with quick jabs at her core, which she promoted by wrapping her legs around him.

He pushed her green jumper up and touched her tits. He felt his hand over the lace bra and tweaked the pebbled nipples, which caused her to keen and move with him. 

“Talk to me.” He begged.

She sighed, “I’ve wanted you so long."

She tangled her fingers in his hair and he bit his lip, to hold back an embarressing whine. 

“Spent so many nights thinking about how you’d taste.” She kissed him, to make her point, before continuing, “How you’d feel.”

She thrust her hips up into him and he breathed out, “Am I what you expected?”

Lost in passion she managed, “Better.”

“Bloody hell.” He nustled the side of her neck and moved uncontrollably.

He was close and listening to her moans he knew she was too. He slithered his hand downwards, to stimulate her concealed clit and was pleased to hear her shout out for more.

He watched her face, as he said in a deep undertone, “I’ve desired you ever since you made me laugh.”

She opened her eyes and gazed at him adoringly, “So have I.”

Unable to hold back anymore, he erupted and pushed into her hidden hole. She followed, a second later, with a filthy groan and they both came in their pants.

He hadn’t done that since he was a teenager and it felt incredible. He wordlessly spelled their clothes clean and fell asleep in her embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus woke up feeling empty and uncomfortable. He blearily inspected his surroundings, from his reclined position and realized he was still on her sofa, completely alone.

He rubbed his face and yawned loudly, as he stiffly sat up. He pushed off a blanket, which was wrapped around him. He couldn’t remember it being there last night, but his attention was on the empty space.

Miss Gra – Hermione, he corrected, was nowhere to be seen. She had probably gone to check the Hospital.

He stretched out his long frame and scratched his long hair. He tried to tame the wild greasy mess, by running his fingers through it several times.

He then noticed a mug in front of him, still steaming hot, which he picked up to study closely. He smelled the coffee aroma and sipped at it gratefully.

Hermione then stepped through, from her office door and beamed at Severus. She was showered and dressed in her uniform, ready for the day a head.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” She said chirpily.

He grumbled in reply, which made her giggle. She stepped towards the kitchen and asked, “You hungry.”

“Starving.” His voice croaked.

As she passed he took a hold of her wrist and pulled her down for a kiss. She squeaked but quickly returned the small smooch sweetly.

He went for more but she smoothed his arm, “You have the worst morning breath I have ever smelled.”

He chortled at the unexpected comment, “Not all of us are up and ready by the crack of dawn.”

“Hmm, well I had to. You were drooling all over my face.” She retorted.

He pouted at that and gave light pat to her bum, “Cheeky Witch.”

She sniggered, “I’ll be right back.”

She then scurried to her small kitchen, to make breakfast. He settled back and enjoyed his coffee. He put his hand over his mouth and sniffed. He pulled away immediately, smelling somewhat of a brewery in a swamp.

To take his mind away from his bad breath, he called out, “How was the Hospital?”

“No calls, so that’s good.” She replied and informed him, “Just set up my wards again, so I know when someone’s in there.”

Severus worried, “Is that what you did last night?”

She tusked, “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t have gone in there drunk. I have potions of my own, you know.”

She came out of the kitchen with a tray of food. It was filled with various sliced fruits, along with toast and a jug of pumpkin juice.

She picked out a few orange quarters and relaxed next to him. She slid one piece into her mouth and sighed peacefully.

He buttered some toast and munched on it in equal tranquility. They were silent as they ate, both happy in the others company.

After a few minutes, Hermione spoke, “So last night was fun.”

He swigged his coffee and affirmed, “It was.”

“We should do it again sometime.” Hermione nervously suggested.

Pleased that she wanted more, Severus shifted closer to her. He purposely picked out a melon slice and chewed on it, to show her he was trying to get rid of his bad breath.

She bit her lip and he asked huskily, “Are you free today?”

“Why’d you think I set up my wards?”

She raised her brows evocatively and put another piece of orange between her lips. She then pulled him down for another kiss.

He held her face delicately, as he tasted the citreous fruit on her tongue. He appraised it kindly with a groan and she hummed in return.

He hushed against her lips, “I want to court you properly.”

He felt her smile, “I’d like that.”

Their mouths then morphed into one, each desperate to taste the other. Their tongues played with one another, while her hand reached out to touch him.

He stopped her and pulled away. He wanted to wait until later and make it special. After all, she did agree to be courted by him. 

“I'll be back this afternoon.” He stood and straightened his clothes.

“What are you scheming?” She wondered at his dubious mood.

He tapped his nose and dismissed, “A Slytherin never tells.”

He kissed her goodbye and left to prepare for his date.


	12. Chapter 12

Severus entered the Hospital, clean and changed, ready for his date with Hermione.

Severus Snape, dating! He never believed he’d get the chance, yet there he was doing just that.

Not just with anyone either. He was going on a date with Hermione Granger.

The girl he only dreamed about courting was now a reality. Although, this would be they’re first date, Severus was hopeful for more.

‘I’ve wanted you so long.’ His mind repeated.

It sent shivers through him, to remember her saying that. She desired him too.

He couldn’t get last night out of his head.

Her moans. Her wanton gaze. Her body moving with his.

It was the first time he had been intimate with someone, who liked him in return and he craved for more.

He searched the Wing and spotted her in a conversation with Minerva.

“Shit.” He said under his breath.

He was glad he had the mind to wear his robes, rather than something casual, because he was certain they’d be found out.

He’d only been with her a day and he was worried the whole world will discover them. He wanted her to himself before he made it public.

Besides she may leave him, before they even go out.  
He kicked away that thought and transformed into the hated Potion Master.

“Your restock, Granger.” He announced.

Miss Granger glanced over and her whole persona brightened at seeing him.

He hid his own joy with his signature sneer and prowled towards her. She seemed to excuse herself from Minerva and ambled up the aisle as well.

They’re eyes never left the others, as the distance between them dwindled. She was shinning with excitement and practically skipped to him in the end.

She tried to reel back her emotions by saying briefly, “Thank you, Professor.”

She held out her hand for the potions and, thinking fast, pulled out the empty vials from last night. She bit her lip, remembering it fondly, and took them from his hand.

She then turned serious and interrogated, “Forgive me but I don’t remember asking for it, sir.” She exaggerated the word, like it was sex in her mouth.

Severus leaned in and said lowly, “You did last night.”

Hermione reddened and looked away. He leered at making her blush, before noticing Minerva approaching them.

He greeted, “Ah, Minerva. Wonderful to see you.” He looked around and asked, “Is your Carer nearby to take you back to the Home?”

Minerva folded her arms tiredly, “Very funny. I imagine it took you all night to come up with that one.”

“Not all night.” Hermione whispered in retort.

Severus smirked at that and hoped Minerva wouldn’t take any notice.

Thankfully, Minerva didn’t hear her and went on, “Right I’ll be off. Anybody think there were no students attending this school.” She looked at Severus, “Doing anything nice today?”

“Thought I might have a swim and top up my tan.”

Distant thunder rumbled from outside, making the patter of rain hit the windows forcibly. Both women looked outside before glaring back at him.

Hermione rubbed her face, hiding her amusement behind her hand, at the comedic timing.

Minerva flapped her arms, “I don’t know why I bother talking to you.”

“You’re not.” He motioned to Hermione and himself, “We’re just a hallucination. Must be time for your medication.”

Hermione bursts out laughing, unable to hold back any longer and Minerva is shellshocked. After a few moments, of opening and closing her mouth, she lectured, “I’m glad I can give you a laugh.”

Hermione wiped her eyes and tried to calm down. She gasped through her giggles, “I’m sorry it just caught me off guard.”

Minerva patted her arm, “That’s quite alright dear. I’m used to it.” She then turned her head abruptly to at Severus, “Old age comes to us all.”

Severus closed his eyes and threw out his arms begging, “Kill me now. Put me out of my misery.”

Minerva tutted and spoke to Hermione, “What about you dear?”

Hermione looked unsure, “Oh, I dunno. Think I’ll just stay here and keep an eye on the place.”

Severus commented, “I give it an hour, before this place is crawling with students, who all went out to play.”

Minerva huffed a laugh doubtfully, “You’d have to be an idiot to get out in this.”

“Exactly.” He drawled.

Hermione laughed silently, as Minerva looked to the heavens, “Merlin, give me strength.” She looked to Hermione, “Good luck with him.”

Minerva glared at Severus, as she bustled out of the Hospital. Now alone, Severus and Hermione shared a laugh at her expense.

Through their quiet giggling, Severus stated, “Playing teachers pet I see.”

“I’m still in my first year technically.” She countered, “I don’t want to get chucked out for saying ‘what do you think I’m gonna do today? Go outside and do a rendition of Singing in the Rain?’”

“I bet you have a lovely voice.” He complimented.

She folded her arms and said tersely, “You just want to see me in a wet t-shirt.”

He palmed his hand over his heart and pretended to look hurt, “The thought never even occurred to me” He then peered out of a window longingly, “But come to think of it-”

She then batted his arm trying not to giggle, which made him chortle. When he did, she smiled, knowing he only laughed with her.

He tilted his head to the exit, “Want to get out of here?”

“And go where?” She listed the problems on her hand, “We can’t stay ‘cause the old cat’ll catch us. It's pissing down with rain, so we can’t go far. I mean you said it yourself, any minute and this place is gonna be heaving with students.”

Defeated, she sat on a bed with her head in hands. Severus walked behind the screen and stood in front of her.

He comforted, “You can get away for an hour just put up your alarm.”

He took ahold of her hands and tugged her to her feet. She came willingly but appeared skeptical.

“So, where to genius?” She wondered cautiously.

“I heard there’s a new restaurant, not far from here, it’s supposed to be quite delicious. Interested?”

He walked backwards to the exit, drawing her towards him with his velvet voice. Although she still looked worried, she was becoming more interested by the second.

Hermione asked, “When you say, 'its not far-'”

“Trust me.” He interrupted, “It’s very close.”


	13. Chapter 13

“This is adorable." Hermione awed.

Severus preened, "Do not associate me with that word."

"But it's so cute-"

"It is nothing of the sort."

"Romantic then?" She smoothed her hand up the side of his cheek.

He swallowed, "I can live with that." 

She gave him a quick peck and stepped into the transformed lab. He had spent the afternoon, converting the space into a mini restaurant.

He had covered one of the benches with a white tablecloth and decorated it, with posh dinnerware and candles. He had even folded the napkins to stand up on their own.

He pulled out her chair for her and indicated for her to sit. She touched her heart at the sentiment and sat down blushing.

He grabbed his tea towel and threw it over his arm, acting as a waiter.

“Can I get you a drink, Miss?” He said in a deeper posh voice.

She tried to hide a laugh, as she played along, “Hmm, do you have any water?”

“Only our finest tapped, Miss.” He motioned with his hand for a jug of water to pour her a drink.

“Perfect.” She had a sip from the cool glass and glanced around, “I don’t see a menu?”

He bowed his head, “My apologies.”

He then pulled out, from his robes, a single sheet of paper. He placed it in front of her. She looked bemused by it but unfolded it with great intrigue.

She read out the one word that was written on it, “Tapas?”

He pretended to write down her order, “Excellent choice.”

He summoned the food, from across the room, to land on the table. It was a selection of different meats and dips to compliment home baked bread. It was choir of spicy and creamy dishes, all mouth watering to look at.

“Wow.” Hermione voiced at the Hogwarts looking banquet.

“I’d wait till after you’ve tried it to say that.” Severus commented.

He then sat down opposite her and indicated for her to tuck in.

They each grabbed some bread and helped themselves to the chorizo. She also had some of the fragrant prawns, while he tried the calamari.

They each took a bite of the warm bread and hummed in unison. They looked up, from their interrupted euphoria, and giggled at their joint appreciation.

“This is amazing.” She said between bites, “I didn’t think you could cook.”

“Its not so different from brewing.” He pointed at the food, “I just followed the recipe like instructions for a potion.”

“Yeah, but you in a kitchen…” She looked off dreamily and had another bite of her meal.

They were silent for some time, as they enjoyed their lunch. Hermione then gazed at Severus thoughtfully.

“I wish I knew more about you.” She said longingly.

“What do you want to know?” Severus wiped his mouth and awaited her questions.

Taken by surprise she shrugged, “I don’t know.”

He chuckled lightly and she pointed at him, “I want to see that.”

He looked about himself worryingly, “What?”

“You with emotions.” She said excitedly, “Tell me about you’re most embarrassing day.”

Severus scowled with the raise of a brow and she flapped, “C’mon! I’ll tell you mine.”

He leaned back and folded his arms patiently.

She focused on her plate and said quietly, “It was the day I learned Scorgify.”

He rolled his eyes, “Really?”

“Yeah.” She huffed, “It was a few days after our first flying lesson. I realised I was really bad at riding a broomstick, so I stole one, to try and learn on my own.” She looked at her hands, “I lost control of it. I was up so high.” She met his eyes, “I peed myself.”

Severus tried to hold in his chuckle, “You peed yourself?” As he said the word, he couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Shut up.” She bristled with a smile, “Luckily, Madam Hooch came to my rescue. She shouted at me, but she saw what I’d done and spelled me clean. I went back and learned it myself.” She admired, “She never deducted points or talked about, but it’s quite embarrassing to think about.”

He nodded, “Hmm, I thought you’d be more ashamed about being a cat hybrid.”

She covered her face, “Oh god. That’s a close second.” She then lowered her hands and gestured to Severus, “So?”

Severus acted clueless and gave a shrug for emphasis.

She deflated a little, “I’ve told you mine.”

He sighed and thought back. He could take his pick from any memory. However, one did come to mind, which was hopefully not too shameful.

“The first time I brewed.” Hermione leaned towards him in fascination and he went on, “It was Hiccouphing Potion.”

“Like the one we made in our first class?” She inquired.

“10 points to Gryffindor.” He praised.

Hermione beamed and he continued, “I followed every word Slughorn said, down to the last syllable but something went wrong.”

He flicked the side of his crystal glass, which dinged loudly in the quiet room. She watched his movements curiously.

“It exploded.” He exaggerated with a final flick to his glass.

“It exploded?” She said flabbergasted at his statement.

“It was quite spectacular really.” He recalled, “It covered the walls and every student within a ten-metre radius of me. I’ll never forget Slughorn’s face. He just laughed. Then so did everyone else.” He shook his head, “I was so humiliated.”

“Huh.”

She looked away and strummed her fingers. After a moment she remarked, “I thought it’d be the time your pants were pulled down, in front of the school.”

His mouth fell open and he interrogated, “Who told you –” Then it dawned on him and spat out, “Potter.”

Hermione nodded and looked away. He huffed a sigh and tried to calm his raising anger.

He admitted, “It’s a close second.”

She smirked and rested her head in her hand, “I wish I knew baby Snape.”

“He wasn’t that interesting.”

“Who says?”

“Everyone from Hogwarts.” He said knowingly.

She disagreed, “I bet there were a few people who did like you.”

“Lily was the only one and even she hated me in the end.” He said wistfully.

“You never had a crush anyone else?”

Severus was stunned that she had asked something so personal. However, she did want to know him.

He recalled, “I had a few women who I liked, but they never returned the affection.” He motioned to the space around him and spoke honestly, “This is my first date.”

Hermione looked around and was shocked by his statement. He felt his face heat, which she spotted and smiled sweetly.

“I wish my first date was like this.” She remarked and then frowned, as something occurred to her, “So, you never–”

Severus tilted his head and said in a velvety disbelieving tone, “Oh Miss Granger. Did you seriously think I was a virgin?”

She gulped, “No.”

He stood up and said in a sultry voice, “Were my skills last night not satisfactory, Hermione?” He dragged out her name with a deep sigh, which caused her to redden in the face.

He stalked around the table, never breaking eye contact and made his way towards her.

Hermione stuttered, “I-I-”

He kneeled beside her and positioned her chair in front of his face. He scuffled forward to sit between her legs.

He could hear her heart beating faster from where he was. She was nervous.

He smoothed his hand up and down her thigh in a comforting fashion. She breathed in and relaxed under his hand.

He glanced up with heavy eyes, “Was there anything else you wanted to ask me?”

“What’s for dessert?” She croaked.

He smiled and rose up to kiss her. She met him half way and their lips met in a blazing kiss.

Their tongues lived for the other. Each licked and tasted one another, as they explored the depths of their mouths. She allowed him time to kiss her, before she pulled him closer for more.

He nipped his way down to her neck and awkwardly kissed the skin there. Although it was hard to reach, he sucked a little and she groaned encouragingly.

She started to undo her shirt, but he batted her hands away, “Please, allow me.” He breathed against her neck.

She relented with a pleasured sigh and he continued from where she left off. As he opened her shirt, he kissed the exposed skin that was uncovered. When he’d finished, he focused on her still covered breasts.

He ran his lips over her red bra and messaged his hands on the underside of them. He then tactically shifted his hands behind her, as he licked at her peaked nipples.

He searched for the hooks but after a moment frowned. He felt the straps again and concluded that there was no latch.

“It’s on the front.” Hermione informed on a broken moan.

He pulled away in confusion and watched as she unhooked the bra from between her cleavage. It popped open and he swallowed.

“That’s the greatest thing I’ve ever seen.” He stared in amazement.

She bit her lip and ran her hand through his hair. He breathed in through his nose, after her nail scratched at his head and went back to his work.

He kissed between her tits, as he took each of the bra cups in his hands. He could hear her pant wantonly above him and he smiled against her skin.

He then sucked hard and pulled the bra apart. She moaned and pulled his head closer to her chest.

He kept his eyes closed as his hands felt the pert breasts. Her flesh was soft and warm beneath his touch. He found her nipples and tweaked them.

“Oh shit.” She gasped.

Satisfied with her appraise, he brushed his lips over to the right breast and teased her, by licking around her nipple. She squirmed beneath him.

He did this for some time, before relenting and taking her into his mouth. She rewarded him with a moan and pull at his hair.

He hummed at her action and she nearly leapt out of her chair. He glanced up to see if she was alright and saw only lust stare back.

“Again.” She commanded.

He did so gladly and buzzed around her nipple with a smile. She squeaked, under his tormenting tongue and humming mouth, but loved every second of it.

He then went onto the other tit and did the same thing. She urged him by scraping her nails over his head.

He reached down and rubbed his impressive hard on, to relief some of the pressure there. His other hand started to unbutton her pants. He struggled for a moment, but cheered mentally at finally doing it.

He pulled away and tugged off the garment. She helped by removing her flat shoes and lifting herself up for him. He threw the pants over his shoulder and stared down at her matching knickers.

He traced his finger over the material and she shivered from the contact. He could see and smell her arousal, but he wanted to hear her say it.

“Hermione.” She peered through her pleasured gaze and he hushed, “Tell me.”

“I want you. Please.” She whimpered.

That’s all he needed.

He eased her legs to sit on his shoulders and kissed his way down her legs slowly. He saw her lean her head back and sigh from the pleasure he was ensuing.

As he approached her mound, he banished the underwear away and dove in.

“Fuck!” She cried out.

He spread her lower lips apart and tasted her. He whined from the delicious juices she had made and went in for more.

She was wet for him. He didn’t think it could get better than this.

He heard her keen above him and he yearned for her to do it again.

He pulled away, “How does it feel, to have the sour Potion Master, fuck you with his tongue?”

He went back, using his nose to rub her clit, while he continued his meal of her. She panted and thrashed above him. Having a big nose was certainly showing its benefits.

She said shakily, “You feel so good.”

She tangled her hands in his hair and manoeuvred him to her liking. He did so gladly and was glad to hear her enjoying herself.

She whispered, “I can’t wait to taste you next.”

He whimpered from the promise and hurried his movements on her. He teased her hole with his fingers, as his mouth shifted to stimulate her bud.

He lashed his tongue, up and down, side to side and around her clit, repeatedly. His finger continued to tickle her entrance, while his other hand smoothed her thigh in encouragement.

“I’m close.” She confessed.

He groaned and continued, desperate to have her cum for him. He then penetrated her with his tongue and felt her walls flutter around the muscle.

He thrust it in once, twice and she came.

He heard her yell out and then she was humping his face. He lapped up the fluids that followed and purred at the flavour of her. Her walls clenched around his intruding tongue and he nearly came from that alone.

He licked her clean and, when he was satisfied with a job well done, he sat up to look at her.

She looked completely debauched.

Her gaze was glazed over, as she panted from the exhilaration of cumming, and her hair was even wilder than ever. Her top was open for him to view her breasts and the marks he had kissed into her skin.

She motioned him closer and he came to her willingly. She kissed his lips and hummed at tasting herself.

“That was…” Her eyes became wide.

Severus frowned, “What’s wrong?”

She blinked, “Someone’s just entered the Hospital.”

They both gaped at each other, before they quickly got up and rushed to get her ready. He picked up her pants and helped her into them, as she buttoned up her top.

She continued to curse, as she run for the door. She looked back apologetically.

He waved his hand, “I’ll find you later. Now, go.” He shooed, “Go! Go! Go!”

She didn’t need telling twice and left the room fast. He listened to her using his fire and preyed she would get there in time.

As Severus began to clean up, trying to forget his hard dick, he realised something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Hermione’s underwear.


	14. Chapter 14

Severus knocked on Hermione’s door, later that evening and heard from within, “Who is it?”

“The loch ness monster.” He replied sarcastically.

He felt her magic pull the door open and he peeked inside. Hermione was sat at her desk, with a pot of tea and her favourite biscuits in front of her. She looked exhausted but pleased to see him.

He stepped towards her, “Rough day?”

She stared back, astonished that he would even ask, and he huffed a laugh in response. He sat and relaxed with her.

“I wished our lunch hadn’t been interrupted.” She stated forlornly.

He shrugged, “It was out of our control.”

“I ruined your first date.” She said sadly, “We didn’t even get to desserts.” She huffed, playing with the biscuits on her tray.

“I did.” He said cockily.

She pouted at his comment, but then realised something. She apologised, “I’m sorry I never–”

She gestured to his groin, where his hard on had been and he blushed. He crossed his legs and said modestly, “It’s fine.”

She chewed on her bottom lip and looked longingly at his hidden genitals. He cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable at her scrutiny, but she kept her eyes on him.

She wanted him and he could feel his dick grow with interest.

“At least the day is over.” His voice trembled out.

“No it’s not.” She said determinedly. She lifted her finger and signaled him to her, “Come here.”

He gulped and did as she commanded. His semi hard on pushed against his clothes and she thrilled at seeing his excitement.

When he was stood next to her, she banished the stuff on her desk and pushed her chair out. She then patted the free space on the table.

He fluttered his eyes at her request, but sat where she had indicated. She then eased his legs apart and scooted her chair to its former position.

Her face was now level with his groin.

He looked around, unable to focus on the arousing sight, and he felt her hands brush the inside of his thighs. He stiffened at the touch and she waited patiently for him to relax.

“How was your dessert earlier?” She said huskily.

Her thumb deliberately touched the side of his stiff cock, causing him to whimper meekly. Her hand quickly withdrew and he yielded to his own desire.

He looked down at her and gasped at the sight.

She was sat in her office chair, with her Head Healer uniform still on and staring up lustfully at him. Her face was flushed and her eyes were heavy with want. Her attention focused only on him.

She tickled the inside of thighs and he closed his eyes. He answered her question breathlessly, “Exquisite.”

She nuzzled her face on his leg, “Good answer.”

She then layered kisses along his pant leg and his dick swelled from the feeling. She approached his hard on and his breathing quickened in anticipation.

She then purposely avoided his arousal and nipped at his abdomen. She yanked his shirt free from his pants and started to unbutton him.

She struggled to undo him and puffed in frustration, “So many buttons.”

When she finished the coat, she realised there was another layer and she snarled adorably at his robes. He laughed, which quickly became a moan, as she waved her hand and unbuttoned all of them at once.

She pounced forward and ran her tongue along his heated skin. She kissed her way up to his chest and he panted wantonly.

She paused and whispered, just below his nipple, “After I left, what were you thinking about, when you touched yourself?”

His dick twitched at her filthy words and he tried to remember his own name.

“I didn’t–” He gulped and tried to speak again, “I didn’t masturbate after you left.”

He looked down at her and saw she was shocked by his admittance. She seemed to doubt him for a moment, so he kept his eyes on her, and she realised it was true.

“Why?” She asked confusedly.

“I wanted to wait” He swallowed, “for you.”

She blinked and then moaned, “That’s the hottest thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

She rewarded his honesty and abstinence with a lick at his nipple.

He responded kindly, “Ahh, fuck.”

She smiled and went back to her duties. She licked and sucked at his left nipple, while her hand mimicked her movements on the other. After some time, she swapped and worked on the right side. He hissed when her teeth and nails dragged over his sensitive buds.

She instantly stopped, “Sorry I-”

“Again.” He demanded.

She blinked but repeated the action for him. He hummed pleasurably and set his hands in her hair. While her mouth worked on his chest, her hands moved down to work on his pants.

She unbuckled his belt and freed the buttons on his fly. She didn’t bother to push his pants down, but reached inside to untuck him from his prison.

When her small hand held him, he nearly came. He bit the inside of his cheek and held his breath.

He pushed into her hand desperately, as she messaged his hard cock. He was overwhelmed by sensations and squirmed beneath her knowing hands.

She let go quickly and he shivered at the cool air.

He gazed down at Hermione and she appeared to be enjoying the view. He imagined he looked a mess, but she seemed to like what she saw.

Her legs tightened, from staring at his dick, and he knew she was turned on. His cock jerked from her appraisal and she licked her lips, gagging to taste him.

She traced her finger up the underside of him and he groaned. She firmed her grip around him and started a slow hard motion over his dick.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” She begged.

“Uhh” He swallowed and tried to find his voice. He spoke between pants, “You’re hand. Holding me. Always wanted–”

She trailed her lips on the top of his leg, “Me too.”

She teased him by licking close to his shaft, which twitched in her hand.

“I want to know what you think about when you’re all alone,” She tightened her grip on him, “With only you’re perfect prick and you’re hand for company.”

He moaned, when her hand began to move again, and he struggled to find his brain.

“I picture you.” He went on unable to stop, “Your face. Your tits. Your arse. How you taste. How you’d feel around me. The way you moan.”

He heard her reenact the sound and she inched closer to his dick.

He fidgeted, “I think about–”

He gritted his teeth, feeling shy about admitting his thoughts and she slowed her hand completely. He tried to fuck into her fist, but she pulled away.

He whined furiously and realised he needed to talk about what he was thinking. He felt her lightly touch his balls and decided that honesty was the way to go.

“I think about you desiring me, as much as I want you.” He met her gaze, “Like you are now.”

She frowned and decrypted, “Do you fantasise about me having you whenever and wherever I want? Because I want you so much?”

He nodded and his face flushed from shame. He wanted to crawl into a hole and never surface again.

She flicked her thumb over the head of his dick and he threw his head back with a gasp.

“I do want you.” She hushed.

She then took all of him into her mouth.

He shouted out and cursed, at the incredible warmth of her. Her tongue wiggled around him and she sucked him wonderfully. He could do nothing but submit to her afflictions, as she started to move up and down his shaft.

“Uh. Uh. Uh.” He involuntarily sounded over and over. He would be humiliated, if he weren’t so lost in pleasure.

“I’m gonna-” He tried to warn, but was interrupted as she doubled her efforts on him.

She rubbed his thighs and focused on the tip of his prick. She sucked hard and flicked it with her tongue multiple times.

It was too good.

“Hermione!” He yelped.

It was the last thing he remembered, as he collapsed in euphoria.


	15. Chapter 15

Severus awoke in an unfamiliar place. He was in a bed, he knew that much, and was topless. He wanted to examine his surroundings further, but it was too dark to see anything.

He deduced that it wasn’t his bedroom, because the sheets were soft and fluffy. Plus, it was a lot warmer than his rooms would be.

He remained still, as he tried to remember what had happened that day. However, all he could think about was her.

He had eaten out Hermione Granger and received the blowjob of a lifetime.

He smiled into the dark room. It had been one of the best days of his life. He deliberated what Sunday would bring, if he only knew where he’d ended up.

Had he been hit by a curse? Was he now in the Hospital Wing? Had it all a dream?

He saddened at the last thought, preying that it wasn’t a fantasy. He felt the scar on his neck, assured that he was alive and the war was over, at least.

So, where was he?

Then, something moved.

His eyes had adjusted, somewhat to the dark, but he still struggled to see, what had shifted beside him. He held his breath and listened instead.

He could hear softer breathing, that wasn’t his own, on his left side. Someone else was in this bed.

Then, they moved again. This time, they turned and wrapped their arms around him. Although, he was shocked initially, it suddenly became clear where he was.

He was in Hermione’s bedroom. He was sleeping topless with the girl of his dreams. He was beyond content to know that.

Sometime after he came and passed out, she must have moved them into her room. He could imagine his body, comically hitting the walls, as she levitated him to her bed.

His amusement was quickly drowned out, by the idea of her undressing him. He felt for his trousers and realised he was only in boxers. He wondered, if she’d thought about having him completely nude.

He stopped, in that line of thought, when her arms tightened around him and she sighed peacefully. He observed her sleeping form adoringly.

She was completely relaxed in his embrace. Her lips parted, as she breathed calmly in her slumber. Her eyes shut and stress-free of the chaotic day she’d had.

She was utterly gorgeous, even when she slept.

When she next exhaled, her hair tickled the side of his nipple and he moaned a chuckle. He bit his lip and hoped he hadn’t disturbed her.

Thankfully, she continued to sleep soundly. He brushed her hair back gently, to ensure he wouldn’t embarrass himself, and he heard her speak.

“I’m sorry.” He grumbled silently, thinking he had woken her up.

There was no reply. He peered down and noticed she was still asleep. Curious he remained quiet, hoping she would speak again.

Then he heard it.

“Severus.” She murmured sleepily.

His name never sounded so good. It was sex itself, on her hushed tones, and he wanted her to say it over and over.

Despite her being asleep, he knew she was having a fantasy about him, because her face was flushed and her hips were grinding into the side of him. It filled him with joy, to know she desired him so much, even in her sleep.

He pictured what she was dreaming about.

Was it the day after, in her fantasy? Were they having morning sex? Were they doing it in the shower?

Perhaps, she was thinking about the events of the day before, like he had done earlier. So, what would turn her on more? Him licking her clean or her sucking his dick?

He gritted his teeth and willed his erection down. He didn’t want to wake Hermione from her nice dream, which would be different if it were morning.

In that case, he’d wake her up sweetly, by making love to her pussy with his lips and tongue.

‘Maybe, if you’re up early enough.’ His tired brain swore to him.

He snuggled closer to her and kissed her forehead. He was just drifting back to sleep, when something occurred to him.

Hermione just said his name for the first time. He tried thinking of a moment, when she had said it before, and was shocked to come up empty.

In the morning, he’d make her scream it. Severus fell asleep, with a smile on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

Severus stretched his long body, in Hermione’s bed, feeling excited for the day ahead. He had enjoyed, the last two days, immensely and pondered what today would bring.

He glanced to his side and wasn’t shocked to find he was alone. She was most likely at the Hospital, checking up on things. He waited patiently, for her to return, and thought about what they could do.

He’d have to go back, to do some paperwork, but after that, they’d have the whole day to themselves. Looking out the window, he saw it was a nice day, and thought about going for a stroll with her.

His thoughts were cut short, when he heard Hermione’s door open and close.

“Hello? Are you still here?” He heard her call out.

“Who are you looking for?” He shouted in reply.

She then appeared at the bedroom door, looking smug. He stared down, to the foot of the bed, and felt slightly intimidated.

She was fully dressed, in her Head Healer gear, while he was practically naked in her bed. He then realized, that he was also experiencing ‘morning wood’.

He was used to waking up with this phenomenon, but not with someone else. It was too late to hide his arousal, as Hermione had also noticed his problem.

Hermione gazed at his erection and raised a brow. He flushed.

“Well good morning, Professor.” She said hungrily.

“Morning.” He croaked back.

She closed the door and walked up the bed. She traced her fingers above the sheets, from his feet to his chest, lightly teasing the side of his body.

“How did you sleep?” She murmured, as she travelled up his side.

He kept his eyes emotionless and his body still, as he answered, “Terribly. You kept me up with your insistent snoring.”

“I was just about to say the same thing,” She halted her hand and finished, “except you kept rolling on top of me.”

“You don’t want me on top of you?” He retorted.

She glanced down at his dick, “Maybe.”

She then slowly peeled back the covers. He held his breath anxiously, while she uncovered him. When the blanket was at his feet, she lifted herself up and sat on his hips.

He hissed, from the feel of her, and held her hips gently in encouragement. He admired her, from his position, as she leaned down to his face.

“I think you need to convince me, sir.” She whispered.

She kissed him sweetly, which he quickly hummed into. Her tongue begged for entry, which he instantly gave and allowed her to control the kiss.

It was a slow and loving caress, which told him she was memorising every inch of him.

“May I present my argument first?” She hushed into the kiss.

“You may.” He said in an even tone, but thrilled to see what she would do.

She began to steadily shift her hips and he groaned at the sensation. She kissed him again and he pulled her closer, yearning more of her mouth and body.

After a while, she said seductively, “I’ve been thinking about you all morning.”

He swallowed, “You have?”

“Yeah.” She swiped her tongue over his lips, “Been thinking about your mouth, fucking me yesterday.” She iterated her point with another lick at his mouth.

She then sat up and braced her hands on his chest, playing with his pecks. He huffed a moan, when her nails tickled the edge of his nipple.

“I didn’t tell you,” She went on honestly, “but I couldn’t concentrate all day, after that.”

She then pinched his nipples and he whined in reply. He eased his hands up her body and messaged, the side of her breasts, through her top. She panted at his movement and quickened her motion on him.

Hermione continued, “And then having you last night.” She gasped, as he tweaked her tits. “You tasted so good.” She smiled, “I’m so glad you stayed. I wasn’t sure if you would.”

Her hips then stuttered above him and he unconsciously said, “Ah!” Before maneuvering his hands to rub her arse, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good.” She then removed her shirt and threw it over her shoulder, “because I was hoping to try something else.”

Severus eyes widened, but he didn’t hesitate in helping her out of her clothes. He was keen to find out what she had in mind, although he had an idea of what was about to happen.

He removed her bra professionally, recalling the hook was on the front, and explored the breasts beneath. They were just as perfect, as the last time he’d seen them.

Both fitted in his hands easily and were soft in his palms. He could feel her nipples press into his hands and she whimpered, as he held her.

She then stood up, taking off her pants and underwear at the same time. He gulped audibly, from the sight she displayed.

He could see her glorious wet pussy and tiny pink hole, winking at him. He adored the matching curls, which covered her mound, and desired to be inside of her. As she sat back down, he cleverly placed his hand where her core would be.

“Oh God!” She moaned out, when his hand met her excited pussy.

“Tell me, what turns you on.” He asked dazedly, gazing at her pleasured face.

His fingers glided over, her wet cunt, beautifully. He filed away her reactions for future reference, loving the way she humped into his hand.

“I think about breaking your composure.” She panted, “Turning that prissy attitude into pleasure.”

He was shocked by her statement, but was eager to learn her inner needs. He encouraged her, by circling her clit harder and moving his other hand to tease her hole.

She yowled, “I think about touching you, while you’re teaching, just to see if you can keep it together.”

He groaned, at her filthy fantasy, and awarded her, by penetrating his finger into her. He hummed at the tight feeling, while she yelped and fucked his finger wantonly.

He was uncomfortably hard, from the idea of her masturbating him in class. The thought had crossed his mind, but to hear her want it too was truly arousing. The idea alone, made him want to go there and have her in his office.

“That can be arranged.” He hummed.

“Really?” She looked down happily.

“Just remember I’m not made of stone.” He croaked his finger and she purred from the feel.

“You’d fool me.” She mumbled to herself.

She waved her hand and his pants disappeared.

“Fuck!” He gritted out.

She whispered a contraception spell, before taking a hold of him and placing him at her entrance.

“Ready?” She said dreamily.

“Yes.” He hissed.

She then slid the tip, of his dick, into her. He closed his eyes from the intensity. It was the tightest heat he’d ever known and was in heaven.

She slowly eased his cock into her, gradually stretching around his thickness. He stayed silent and still, as she accepted him into her body. When she finally had, all of him inside, she stopped. He unleashed a breath he’d been holding and gripped her hips.

“Holy shit!” He shouted blissfully, “You’re so tight.”

“So full.” She sighed.

She experimentally clenched her walls, making him yelp, “Uh!” He quickly gaped, “Do _not_ do that again or this will end very soon.”

She smiled haughtily and repeated the action. He growled and tossed her to the side of him. She giggled, but stopped when he thrust into her.

“I think it’s time to give my counter argument, Miss Granger.” He said in his luxurious deep voice.

He started to move inside her, picking up momentum, when her legs encircled him and she moaned into his ear. Her silky walls tightened around him, when he felt for her bulging clit.

It wasn’t long until he heard, “I’m close.”

He sped up his movement and began to fuck her senseless, needing to feel and see her cum. His hand flicked her bud relentlessly.

Then, remembering his promise of last night, he begged, “Say my name.”

She paused, to look into his eyes, as she yelled out, “Severus!”

She came.

Her walls clenched and unclenched repeatedly around him, which forced him into his own peak.

“Fucking hell!” He tumbled out, before falling over the edge.

His hips moved uncontrollably, as he spilled inside her. After a few thrusts, he slumped over being careful not to crush her, as they both recovered slowly.

He felt her soothe her hands up his back as she said jokingly, “I’m still not convinced, Professor, about you topping.”

He chortled, “Do you need further demonstration?”

He started to kiss her neck sweetly and she hummed, “Maybe, after a wash.” She then asked, “Or would you like to dispute some other positions in the shower?”

He stopped kissing her throat and remarked, “You must think highly of my stamina.”

He kissed his way up to her lips and gave her a quick peck. He then pulled out of her, causing them both to hiss, and he spelled them clean.

He stood, “I need to mark some papers, but I will return.”

She seemed saddened by the news, but was glad she’d see him soon. He then searched for his robes, while lay in bed languidly. After a pause, she pointed to a chair, where his clothes were piled up.

He asked, as he walked to the neat stack, “Would you like to have another try at diner?”

“Yes.” She replied joyously.

He gave a curt nod and hunted for his underwear. He saw her stand and head for the bathroom. He rummaged again and frowned.

“Where are my boxers?” He questioned innocently.

She stopped, at the bathroom door, and appeared to be in deep thought. She then swiveled around, like she had a brilliant idea, but was hesitant to tell him.

He turned, giving her a view of his body, and folded his arms.

“Miss Granger, where are my boxers?” He berated, like they were in class.

Her eyes lowered, to appreciate his form, before meeting his gaze. He wiggled his brows assuredly, which made her make up her mind.

“I thought we might exchange them tonight.” She said boldly, “I know you still have mine, but I don’t need them, if you don’t need yours?”

He knew she had more underwear, but the thrill of them both going commando, was incredibly arousing. However, he still pretended to think about his options.

“That’s a long time without your underwear” He observed, “and mine.”

He brushed his hand over his trousers and she suggested slyly, “Then why don’t I pop round and we could” She considered her words, before finishing hotly, “exchange this afternoon.”

He bit the inside of his cheek. ‘Oh they’ll exchange alright!’ His mind said dirtily.

He then threw on his pants, without his underwear, and buttoned up his shirt hurriedly. He placed his coat over his arm and headed for the door. He could feel her eyes watching him the whole time.

He informed, “I’m available from two.”

He left her rooms with a smile on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Severus attempted to mark, the students homework once more, but his mind was elsewhere. He’d managed to get most of his work completed, but the time had drawn his attention.

It was five minutes to the hour of two. Soon, Hermione Granger would arrive knicker-less.

He shivered from the idea and felt his dick begin to swell. He adjusted himself, as he poked uncomfortably at his zipper.

Good to his word, he’d also gone commando, despite having washed and changed. He was unused to feeling so exposed, but he couldn’t wait to see his efforts payoff.

He tried to take his mind off his growing issue, by marking the work again. He read the scribbled notes and was about to write,

_I can’t read hyroglifics_

When he heard a light rap on the door.

He leered into his papers. She was here.

He kept his nose pointed at his desk, as he said tersely, “Enter.”

He heard the office door open and close, but he kept his eyes focused on the homework. He dashed his red pen, over the papers, giving vague advice.

_Work on your grammar._

_Research further._

_Do you think I was born yesterday?_

All the while, he listened to her feet tread up to him, feeling his cock twitch at her arrival. She then stopped, just in front of his desk, and he hurriedly completed his marking.

He banished the papers to his bottom draw, with a flick of his hand, and finally looked up.

She was flushed and her eyes were hungry for him. He could tell she was very happy to see him.

His eyes then saw her choice of outfit. Above the waist, she was wearing her uniform, but from the hips down, she was in a short skirt.

He swallowed.

It showed off her long gorgeous legs wonderfully and gave him a tantalizing reminder of her nudity beneath. One gust of wind and he’d see her fully. He guessed that, if she bent over, she’d be on display for him.

“Afternoon.” He purred, “Nice day isn’t?”

She straightened the front of her skirt, “I’ve been a bit chilly actually.”

She then reached into her apron pocket and pulled out his boxer’s. She twirled them in her hands, “Wouldn’t you agree?”

He narrowed his eyes, at her boldness, and then reached into his top draw. He presented her black knickers and appraised them, as he would a student’s potion.

“I’m a little hot to be honest.” He droned, playing with her underwear in his right hand.

She pouted her lips and began to saunter around his desk. She replaced the pants back into her pinny, while he tossed her knickers to his desk.

“Perhaps I could warm you up.” He then grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap.

She squeaked a giggle, which he chuckled along with. They both started to make out, like horny teens, and he wanted to devour her mouth forever.

Eventually, she pulled away, “Are you really not wearing anything?”

He leaned back in his chair and spread out his arms in offering, “See for yourself.”

She licked her lips and tenderly smoothed her hands down his robes. When her hand met his pants, she delicately unzipped him.

He breathed in through his nose, feeling her hand touching him, and then she gracefully took him out.

“Woah.” She said in astonishment.

He watched, as she closed her eyes and stiffened above him. He didn’t need a psychic to tell him she was wet for him. It was an amazing feeling to know he caused that.

After a moment, she rubbed her hand up and down his shaft and he sighed pleasurably. He then pushed up her skirt and soothed his palms over her legs.

His hand then found her wet folds and he explored her silky skin. Using his finger he traveled, from her hole to her clit and circled it once.

She shook her head, “Need you. Now.”

She said the contraception spell and lifted herself up. She then gripped him and directed his dick to her entrance. She eased down.

He clawed at her hips for something to hold onto and commented, “You’re so wet.”

“I’ve needed you, since you left this morning.” She gasped out, when he was fully sheathed inside her.

“Fuck,” was all he could say.

He reached up and touched her breasts desperately, which made her moan but move even slower above him. She pulled her cunt, all the way off him, before gradually sitting back down.

She repeated this action for several minutes, making him whimper and keen wantonly. It was agonizing, but extremely passionate at the same time. He noticed her watching him and felt her pussy flutter, as he steadily lost composure.

It then occurred to him, what she was doing and he met her gaze. She smiled.

“Something wrong?” She said smugly.

He gulped. She wanted to see him lose control; she had admitted that this morning, but she was going to drag it out of him.

“Hermione.” He gasped, “Please.”

“What do you need?” She asked sweetly.

She halted her hips, just as she was about to sit back down. He tried to push up into her, but she stealthily pulled away from him. He growled impatiently and slammed his hand, on the arm of his chair, to the speed he’d like to move at.

“Need more.” He begged.

She came close to his ear and hushed, “I thought you weren’t made of stone.”

That did it.

He latched his mouth onto her neck and held her close, as he stood up. He could feel her tense, both in her body and walls engulfing him. She huffed, as he deposited her on his clean desk.

He then straightened and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get his composure back. As he adjusted his robes, he felt her clench around him. He looked down, to see why, but she avoided his eyes.

‘Oh no you don’t.’ He thought.

He thrust his hips, making her moan in surprise. She looked up and he demanded, “What made you squeeze that tight cunt of yours?”

She swallowed, “You’re still in your robes.”

“What of it?” He said in his deep Potion Master voice.

“Always wanted to fuck you in them.” She said silently.

He smiled, “Yes, because you want to see me break.” He braced his hands on either side of her and leaned down, “Keep those beautiful eyes open and you’ll get exactly what you want.”

He knocked his hips into her and she shouted, “Fuck me!”

He smirked, “You asked for it.”

He then set a brutal pace, pounding into her center ruthlessly, in short bursts.

“That’s more like it.” He grunted pleasantly.

He kept up his speed, as he fingered her clit. She panted and started to close her eyes in pleasure.

“Look at me.” He pleaded, needing to see her crumble with him.

When she does, he gives her the show she wanted. He panted and groaned frantically, expressing his breaking serenity.

At that, she moaned, “Are you close?”

“Yes” He mumbled.

She grasped at his hair and ordered, “Want to feel you cum inside me. Cum for me. Please, Severus.”

“Shit!” He finally snapped.

He came hard and rutted continuously into her hole. It wasn’t long until she followed him. After a few thrusts, he flopped onto the desk in euphoria.

Eventually he looked down, seeing her gaze back lovingly, and they both met in gentle kiss. Suddenly, they both stopped.

Someone had knocked the office door.

He furrowed his brow. ‘Who could that be?’ He asked himself.

No one wanted to see him, especially not on the weekend. So, who was at the door?

“Read the sign.” He snarled.

They both listened and heard no reply. Severus smirked at his success and kissed Hermione in triumph.

Then a strong voice answered, “It’s me, Severus.”

Minerva.

“Shit!” He said silently and then, "One moment."

He frantically got up and helped Hermione to her feet. He Scorgified them both and gestured to his fireplace, as he tucked himself away.

“Use my fire. I’ll be over at seven for our night out.” He whispered hurriedly.

"Are we going out _out?"_ She asked quietly.

He nodded ferverently and kissed her goodbye. Hermione then stepped into the fire and disappeared into green flames. He released a breath of relief. 

He then turned and beckoned, “Come in." Minerva opened the door and he lied, "Apologies, I was brewing." 

Minerva sniffed the air and commented, "Yes, rather musty in here."

Severus cleared his throat, “What can I do for you?”

He sat back in his chair and folded his hands together. He preyed she didn't suspect anything.

'Silence and locking spells next time.' He noted to himself.

“Well I–” She began, but frowned hastily. She pointed at his desk, “What is that?”

He blinked and followed the line of her finger. He saw the source of her curiosity and felt his brow sweat.

Hermione’s knickers.

Thinking quickly he picked them up, “Have you never seen a handkerchief before?”

He wiped his dry nose, pretending to use it, and hid them in his coat pocket. That seemed to convince her, as she shook her head and began to talk about the coming holidays.

However, all he could think about was Hermione’s still bare pussy.


	18. Chapter 18

Severus knocked eagerly, on Hermione’s door. He thought about the events of that day.

He’d had sex with Hermione Granger. Not once, but twice.

He smirked proudly to himself. It had been a good day. Although, he had a close call with Minerva, it had been worth it for the memories.

Her blissed face, as she came on his cock, was permanently scorched in his mind.

He was keen to see what this evening would bring. Tonight, would be their second date.

Despite spending most of his time, working and talking to Minerva, he’d managed to organise another night out. He hoped it was as eventful as the first.

The door then opened slowly, unveiling Hermione. He didn’t need to look at her long, to see that she gone the extra mile.

She had also tied her hair in a high bun, which had strands dangling at the sides. She then tucked a piece behind her ear and he found the movement adorable.

She was wearing a tight fitting black dress, which had a low V-neck. It showed off her voluptuous breasts nicely. The outfit was also long, with a split up the side, to expose her lovely legs.

Every inch of her looked perfection.

“Ravishing.” He complimented.

She licked her lips, “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

He glanced down at his green-buttoned shirt. It wasn't anything special, but it complimented his slim form. 

He smoothed his hands down the front and saw her follow his hands. She swallowed.

“Glad it meets your approval.” He commented knowingly.

Hermione looked up fiercely. Severus gulped.

She then grabbed, the front of his shirt and tugged him into the doorway. His eyes bulged momentarily, before shutting, as she kissed him.

It was a hot and fervent kiss; both were desperate for the other. Their tongues and lips smashed together, as their hands explored each other.

Severus ran his palms over the sleek dress, while she caressed his chest. He then settled his hands on her rear and squeezed the succulent mounds.

She squealed silently, into his mouth, and shifted her hands down his body. She teased his torso hungrily.

‘Speaking of hungry.’ His brain thought cruelly.

Severus’ stomach then gurgled loudly.

They both stopped kissing and pulled away, to look at his traitorous stomach. She parted her hands, for a better look and he huffed in annoyance.

She glanced back at him and they both laughed awkwardly. He then stepped out of the doorway and held out his arm.

She peeked down the hall and said anxiously, “What if someone sees us?”

He reached inside his robes and pulled out his wand, “No one will see you.”

He then said the Dishillushment Charm and made her invisible. She twinkled out of sight and he was impressed with his own work.

He felt her take his arm and said close to his ear, "Good thinking."

"Well, after Minerva's visit, I thought caution would be the way to go." He purred back.

He sensed her blush and whisper shyly, "Probably."

He then led her carefully into the Hospital, where she asked, “So, what’s the plan?”

He glanced to where she was and said, “I’ve made reservations, in an Italian restaurant, I once visited.”

“Anywhere I know?” She piped up merrily.

“Have you ever been to Ireland?”

She felt her stop, midway out the door, and repeated in shock, “ _Ireland?_ ”

He blinked, “Is there a problem?”

“I thought we were just going to Hogsmeade?” He could almost picture her anxious expression, as she said, “What if someone comes here while I’m gone?”

He felt for her hand and looped it over his arm again. He assured, “No one will come here and, even if they do, I can Apparate you back in a heartbeat.”

She considered her options for a second, before walking hesitantly with him. He sighed, relieved that she still wanted to go.

On their way out, he mentioned idly, “I’m glad I didn’t reserve in the other restaurant.”

“Why? Where was it?” She said quietly.

“Italy.” He murmured.

He looked in her direction and they both chuckled silently.

When they reached the school’s boundaries, without seeing a soul, he removed the spell. She sparkled back into view.

Upon seeing her, he pulled her into his embrace. She was surprised, but went glady to him. He was pleased to learn, that they fitted perfectly together.

“Do you trust me?” His deep voice intoned.

“Not at all.” She replied lightly.

He grinned and Apparated to the restaurant.


	19. Chapter 19

A second later and they were at the restaurant _._  Severus released Hermione and gave her some time to look around.

The Italian restaurant was in an old fashioned brick building. It was also at the top of a cliff, which overlooked the sea. Both the views and the food were spectacular, from what he could recall.

“Wow.” She awed.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. He then directed her to towards the building.

When they reached the entrance, he opened the door. 

"After you." He bowed slightly.

He saw her curtsy, before entering the resturant. He followed her with a smirk and inspected the space.

The place hadn’t changed a bit.

It was warm and inviting, just as rememebered. In front them was a reception desk and tables on either side filled with a people.

All of the customers appeared to be couples. It was undeniable romantic and the perfect place for their second date.

He then stepped up to the desk, where a young man was waiting. The waiter straightened his red tie and smiled at them.

“Evening, have you booked a table?” The man asked prudly.

“Yes, we have.” Severus replied for them. 

The waiter croaked, “What’s the name?”

“Professor Prince.”

Hermione looked up at the familiar name. He answered her unasked question with a shrug. However, something seemed to click in her mind and she nuzzled closer to him.

During their moment, the waiter searched for the name. The man then gestured, “Right this way.”

He led them to a table, which had a view of the calm sea. The waiter politely pulled a chair out for Hermiome. She sat in it graciously, while Severus sat opposite her.

The man then handed them menus and said, “I’ll be back in a bit to take your order.”

The waiter walked away and left them alone. They both inspected the menus for a minute.

After choosing his meal, he peered over his menu at Hermione. He discovered, that she looking out the window and watching the sea.

She was leaning her head, into her palm and was smiling to herself. She was lost in her thoughts and he desired to be there with her. 

As if sensing his eyes on her, she sighed, “This is gorgeous, Sev.”

He smiled, at the use of his abbreviated name. No one had called him that in a long time.

“I’m glad you like it.” He said kindly.

“How did you–” Hermione started, but stopped when the waiter came back.

The man held up his notepad, “Are you ready to order?”

Severus nodded, “I’ll have the Tortellini.”

“I’ll have the same.” Hermione chirped in, making Severus grin at her.

The waiter wrote down their requests and then inquired, “Anything to drink?”

Severus glanced at her and he asked, “Are you happy with red wine?”

Hermione nodded and he instructed the waiter, “We’ll have the Merlot.”

The man scribbled on his pad again and informed them, “Alright, I’ll be back in a minute with your drinks.”

He removed the menus, from their table and left them alone once more.

“I think you were a better Waiter.” She murmured to him.

“Yes,” He commented, “he needs to work on his accent.”

She giggled in agreement and then asked again, "How did you find this place?"

"I came here with my mother, as a young boy." He recalled fondly, "We were rather poor, but we saved up to come here for a few nights. It was nice to get away fro-"

He stopped, not wanting to sadden her with his corrupt past. He looked out the window instead and waited for the moment to pass. 

After a pause, Hermione then stated, “Yesterday was your first date.”

“Correct.” He dragged the word out, using his deep baritone voice.

It made her close her eyes and bite her lip attractively. He was pleased that he could affect her, just by using his voice.

She recovered quickly, however, and said, “But you’re experience in the bedroom–”

He was taken a back and assumed she was dissappointed. He glared at his hands embarrassingly, “What of it?”

She reached across and patted his knitted hands, “Trust me it was immaculate.” She then drew back and fiddled with her napkin, “I was just wondering, how you know so much.”

He sighed thankfully, realising what she meant, and replied, “Flings.”

She looked stunned and said, “Seriously?”

He recited tiredly, “Everyone despised me at Hogwarts, but in the Muggle World I could be” He considered what to say and then shrugged, “Different.”

He focused on his knotted hands, “I went out, got drunk and met women. The next day, they’d leave and I’d move on. I could change my features,” He grimaced, “but not my personality. I’d always be ugly in that department.”

He kept his face lowered, curtaining his features with his hair. He felt disgusted with himself and wanted to Obliviate his entire exsistance.

He felt her hands, smooth over his cold ones, “You’re not ugly.”

She watched him lovingly and felt his throat cease up. He raised her hands to his face and kissed them gratefully.

He heard a polite cough, from the side of him, and saw the waiter with their drinks. Severus released her and allowed the man space.

The waiter placed, the glasses and bottle of Merlot, onto the table. He then gave a sample of wine to Severus.

He swirled the liquid around, before sticking his nose into the glass. He smelled the musty aroma and took a swig.

He swallowed and nodded, “Yes, that’s definitely wine.”

Hermione covered her mouth and watched the waiter hide his own smile. He then poured them a glass each and scurried away again.

Severus lifted his glass, “To new beginnings.”

“New beginnings.” She clinked their glasses and took a sip of their wine.

For a while, they both enjoyed the wine and the views surronding them. 

When their eyes met, he thought aloud, “So, what about you?”

“What about me?” She repeated dimly with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes, “You really want me to ask?”

She then leered shrewdly, “Ask away.”

He leaned forward, “Miss Granger,” He crooned deeply, “over these last two days, you have sucked and fucked my cock magnificently. I couldn’t help but think, that you have done this before.”

Hermione chewed her thumb adorably and admitted, “Rebounds.”

He frowned, “Rebounds?”

“Yeah, they’re people you sleep with to get over someone else.” She explained simply.

“Because of that ginger nuisance you kissed?” He probed.

“We didn’t just kiss.” She confessed.

He repulsed inwardly and growled, “Little prick–”

“Yes, he did.” She interrupted jokingly.

He held back his smile and instantly relaxed. He then wondered, “So, you don’t think of me as a rebound?”

“They’re a bit like your one night stands. They don’t last long,” She clarified and then smiled positively, “But I was hoping this would.”

The waiter then arrived with their diner. He placed the full dishes in front of them. Severus thanked him and the man left silently.

His attention went back to Hermione and he answered sweetly, “I’d like that.”

They beamed at one another shyly and ate their meal peacefully.


	20. Chapter 20

Severus escorted Hermione back to her room tenderly. Her invisible head leant comfortably onto his arm.

It had been another successful date.

They spent the night, talking and enjoying each other’s company. The food had been incredible and they were  excited for the next date. 

As they reached her door, he removed the charm. She flickered back into view and saw her watching him dreamily.

“I had a wonderful time.” She said warmly.

“So did I.” He agreed tentatively.

She unlocked her door and inquired, “Are you sure I can’t convince you to stay?”

They had discussed this earlier. Both of them agreed, that they wanted to keep their stasis a secret. They would eventually inform the school, but for now they wanted to enjoy their time fully.

Staying over the night, before Monday, would certainly endanger that.

“As much as I want to,” He informed sadly, “we can’t risk it.”

She nodded and said miserably, “I’m gonna miss you tomorrow.”

“You’ll see me in the morning.” She looked puzzled and he reminded, “I’ll meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast.”

“Yeah?” She tilted her head cheerfully.

He bowed his head in confirmation and she beamed happily at him. She stepped further inside and enticed, “Do I get a good night kiss at least?”

He rested his palms on the door frame and leaned down, “Of course.”

He then pressed his mouth gently onto hers. He hummed contently, at the softness of her lips and moved slowly over her.

She wrapped her arms, around his neck, and tugged him closer. He smiled into the kiss and teased his tongue into her mouth. She groaned and became thirsty for him.

Their kiss became fiery and desperate, as they once more, made out in Hermione’s doorway. He didn’t want it to stop. However, when she tried to pull him inside, he remembered himself.

He chuckled against her lips, “Nice try, Miss Granger,” He untangled her hands and chastised, “but we agreed.”

She pouted at being caught, but then said unsurely, “Are we moving too fast?”

“I’m not sure.” He sighed, “All this time I’ve wanted you.”

She toyed with the handle of the door and nodded, “When I heard you laugh, I knew there was more to you than just some hard up spy.” She divulged shyly, “Our tea dates were the best time of my life.”

He smiled, “Mine too.”

They watched one another adoringly and went in for another honeyed kiss. As the kiss turned wanton again, he pulled away.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” He said hoarsely.

“Good night, Sev.” She murmured. 

She then slowly shut the door. When it was closed, he looked to the sky.

“Thank you.” He mouthed to the heavens, before walking back to his rooms.


	21. Chapter 21

A week. It had been a week, since Severus Snape last slept with Hermione Granger.

They’d both been extremely busy and struggled to find any free time for one another. Although, they did see each other in the Great Hall, it just wasn’t the same.

He wanted some ‘alone’ time with her.

However, it seemed that whenever he had a spare hour, she would be swamped with patients. The same would be true for Hermione. Every time she was available, he’d be overseeing detentions or grading work.

It was just bad timing, on both their parts.

He blamed it on the winter season and was glad to see the weekend. However, it seemed that it was impossible to meet even then.

On Friday night, he went to the Hospital only to be confronted by a worn out Minerva. He asked her where Hermione had gone.

“She’s gone away for a few days.” Minerva informed him and wearily added, “Is there anything I can help you with?”

Thinking on his feet, he lied, “I have her restock.”

He searched inside his robes, but Minerva patted his arm.

“Oh, there’s no need.” She said exhaustedly.

She then opened Hermione’s stock cupboard. It was filled to the brim with potions. All of which, he had brewed for the last two months.

Hermione had been fibbing about her need for restocks. He suspected it was because she wanted to see him.

From one of the beds a student threw up and Minerva huffed, “I hope Miss Granger gets back soon.”

“So do I.” He sneered to himself.

He stormed out of the Wing and went back to his rooms.

He was lucky Minerva had been tired. Otherwise she would have been suspicious about his visits to the Hospital.

That left him with just one question: Where was Hermione? For the remainder of the weekend, he thought about the possibilities.

Was she visiting her family? Her friends? Was there an emergency?

That would explain why she didn’t tell him anything. So, what could have happened?

Was there a family illness? Had someone passed away? Was she injured?

He didn’t know. And with no way of communicating to her, he’d have to wait for her to return.

When Monday arrived, he was pleased to hear that she had returned. He finished his classes early and practically ran to the Hospital Wing.

He stood in the entrance and hunted for the elusive Hermione. It wasn’t long until his eyes locked onto her.

She was repairing a broken nose, of a first year Hufflepuff. He heard the crunch from across the room, as she set it back into place.

Her wand danced expertly around her, as she treated the many students. It appeared to be a Quidditch team practice gone wrong.

However, his attention wasn’t on them. He stalked into the room and observed her from a distance.

He was fascinated by how well she worked under pressure. She was completely calm, as she met each task and mended the student’s ailments efficiently. It was second nature to her and she was entirely in her element.

However, her focus was interrupted when she glanced up at him. Without thinking she waved and almost knocked out a student in her excitement.

He hid his smile, as she apologised to the student. She then promptly finished her work and dismissed them.

As the children shuffled out, Hermione bustled past and stood before him.

Merlin, it had been a long week. He could feel his dick swell just from her standing near him.

“Professor Snape,” She greeted sweetly, “to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Well it’s not for another restock, Head Healer.” He said with a glance to the stuffed cupboard.

“Ah.” She wrinkled her face, “You know about that?”

He gave a little nod and she hid behind her hands. The students, now by the side of them, glanced over nosily.

Severus noticed this and sneered, “I hope you’re all ready for your test?”

In unison, they all grumbled and left miserably. He turned his attention back to her.

“That’s so embarrassing.” She groaned, “I can’t believe you found out.”

“I thought it was rather cute.” He said without thinking and then amended wide-eyed, “Endearing. I meant–”

It was too late. She had already uncovered her face and biting back a laugh, “Am I cute, sir?”

He lifted his finger and shushed, “Don’t.”

She giggled and he smiled with her. Then he realised something.

They were alone.

Taking advantage of their privacy, he gave her a quick peck to her lips. She was stunned, but immediately melted at the gesture.

“I’ve missed you.” He admitted.

She sighed, “I’ve missed you too.”

He shook his head and asked curiously, “Where did you go?”

She paused and inspected her hands, “I went to a Hen party.”

He huffed a relieved laugh, “A Hen party?”

“Yeah.” She frowned, “Why? What’s wrong?”

He breathed, “I thought something happened to you.”

She raised a brow, “Were you worried about me?”

“Of course.” He rebuked, “You disappeared for the whole weekend and didn’t say anything.”

“It was last minute.” She explained sadly, “Ginny wants to elope with Harry, but she still wanted a Hen party. So, we had a weekend in Tenerife.”

She touched the row of buttons on his robes and hushed, “I’m sorry, Sev.”

He shut his eyes from the caress. “Want you.” He whispered.

“I’m free tonight.” She said eagerly.

He peeked through one eye at her, “Are you free now?”

She was about to answer, when her gaze centred on the door. Thankfully, his back was to it and no one saw Hermione’s hands touching him.

She retracted back and remarked, “Is there something wrong with the broomsticks over there?”

He looked around and saw another group of Quidditch players. They all had similar injuries to the Hufflepuffs, except now they were Ravenclaws.

The team made their way to the beds and waited for Hermione’s help.

She mouthed, ‘I’ll see you tonight.’

She then went about helping the students, while Severus strolled out.

Tonight, he wouldn’t just have his hand for company.


	22. Chapter 22

Severus paced his office intensely. It was nearly eight o’clock and there was still no sign of Hermione.

She had promised to come over tonight, but she hadn’t mentioned what time. This meant, that for the past three hours, Severus had been waiting for her.

In that time: he didn’t eat, mark work or pass the time with reading. All he did was wait for her. He even cancelled his detentions!

So, what was keeping her?

He knew she had been busy, but she must have a free hour at some point. Didn’t she hunger for him, like he did her?

He had wanted her all week. Now, after their interlude, he needed her. Did she feel the same?

He had just started to wonder if he’d made a mistake, when he heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

His door had been knocked. She had arrived.

He brushed his hands over his robes and calmly made his way to the door. When he reached the entrance, he breathed in and opened it slowly.

He was instantly met with handful of Hermione. She had leapt into his arms and began kissing him yearningly.

He was surprised for a moment, before joining in the needful kiss. He adjusted his hands, to grip her arse and held her in place.

All the doubt and angst left him, as he felt her desire melt into his mouth.

He motioned the door shut and remembered to charm it behind her. Ensuring complete privacy between them.

“I’m sorry I’m late–” She said between kisses.

He shook his head, “You’re here now.”

They both hummed into the kiss and relished in the passionate moment. As he devoured her lips, he blindly made his way to his bedroom.

When they reached the door, he took advantage of the surface and pushed her against it. She groaned when he shoved his clothed cock into her.

He humped into her still dressed form and felt her thrust into him. Feeling his strength waver, he wordlessly spelled her to stick to the door.

She jumped when his hands left their position, to caress her sides. She whimpered when she realised what he’d done.

She awarded his ingenious thinking, by nibbling his neck and touching his chest keenly. He returned the gesture, by teasing her hard nipples through her shirt.

After some time, he moved his hand down to rub at her clad cunt. She huffed into his skin, “I need you.”

His hips faltered, at her voiced want and he whined urgently, “You have me.”

He felt her smirk into his neck, as she cupped his erection. Her hand squeezed him and he broke.

“Enough.” He growled.

He banished their clothes and was greeted by her wet needy hole. She moaned and quivered, as he slid his prick up and down her folds.

His hands then grasped her breasts, making her plead prettily, “Severus, please.”

Feeling the week lay heavy on him again, he placed himself at her entrance and slipped inside. He felt her tight walls finally consume him and sighed peacefully.

When he was fully sheathed, he panted, “Bloody hell.”

She whispered the contraception spell and then mumbled, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Missed you more.” He grunted.

She bit his ear lobe seductively and said softly, “Prove it.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

His bedroom door crashed open, from the force of his magic. He carried her to his bed and threw her onto the covers.

She momentarily bounced on the surface, which he stopped by laying on top of her. He thrust back into her and she reared her head with a cry.

“Yes!” She yelped wildly.

He took both her legs and situated them onto his shoulders. Satisfied that she was very flexible, he then pounded into her flesh.

His skin smacked against hers gloriously, as he punished her pussy with his cock. All the tension and time apart thawed away, as he fucked her into his bed.

“Waited” He swallowed, “too long.”

She agreed and assured, “It won’t happen again.”

Remembering earlier, he halted his thrusts. She tried to move her hips for more, but her position immobilised her.

She begged, “Don’t stop.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He demanded.

She tried to shake off her dazed state, as she replied, “I tried–”

“You could have left a note.” He interrupted.

She tilted head, “Didn’t you check my order list?”

He mirrored her head movement, “No?” He said humouredly, “you have enough stock for an entire year.”

She gasped a laugh, “It’s on the list. I swear.” She then comprehended his questioning, “You mean you didn’t know where I went at all?”

He opened his mouth to answer, but he smiled in relief. He then snapped his hips forward and she exclaimed loudly.

He then began to fuck her once more, this time desperate to feel her cum. He sensed his orgasm draw closer and he reached for her clit.

When he circled it, she shouted, “Severus!”

He forced his dick inside and felt her cum hard. Feeling Hermione milk his cock enforced his own orgasm.

As he came, he rammed his dick in and out of her several times. When he finished he lay beside her and tried to catch his breath.

In their blissed state, they both glanced at one another. They both leaned in and kissed each other tenderly.

“Stay.” He whispered on her lips.

She smiled, “Okay.”

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her thankfully.

After their long cuddle, he went to the kitchen and made them a light supper. When they’d finished, they both fell asleep in his bed

As he drifted into his dream, he realised that it was the first time he’d done it in his bed.

In the past, he’d always done it at the woman’s house. He’d never actually fucked in his own rooms before.

Miss Granger was his first and with that he dreamed tranquilly.


	23. Chapter 23

Severus observed the frazzled exam students. They were all silently brewing and appeared highly stressed. The lab was heavy with the stench of fear and smell of potions.

Meanwhile, Severus sat at his desk peacefully. He absorbed the anxious atmosphere with sneer. It was one of the few moments, where he could appreciate the room in total silence.

He leaned back in his chair and relaxed. Then he felt something.

A hand brushed the inside of his thigh.

His whole body tensed from the touch. He sat completely still, as he assessed his situation.

The hand remained completely tentative, as it traced only his leg. It was intent on just moving up and down his thigh contently.

Steadily, his dick grew with interest from the gentle touch. He cursed at his traitorous cock for getting hard in class. As if sensing his problem, the hand approached his erection.

This was wrong. This was very wrong.

He attempted to bat them away, but the person grasped both his wrists in one firm hand. Taking advantage of his imprisoned state, they advanced on his dick.

He felt their palm smooth up his hard prick and he whined. He glanced about nervously, to see if anyone heard him. He was grateful to see the students still focused on their work.

He feebly strained against his captor, when he felt the hand rub continuously over him. The mysterious person eased his mind, by placing a soft kiss on his knee.

It was Hermione. He was comforted by that knowledge and immediately gave into her attention.

Feeling him relax, she lessoned her grip on his wrists and circled her thumb in assurance. This time when she moved over him, his hips pushed up for more.

For some time, he was lost in the sensation. Half of him enjoyed her affection, while the other part was afraid of being caught. He occasionally looked around the room, to ensure no one had noticed what was happening.

Then her hand began to unbutton him. He breathed in through his nose and swallowed the moans that wanted to escape. When he was finally freed, he felt her tongue swipe at his tip.

Severus then opened his eyes and awoke from his slumber.


	24. Chapter 24

“Nice dream?” Hermione asked innocently, as she licked at his cock again.

Severus blinked away the sleep from his eyes and tried to remember what had happened.

The night before, he and Hermione slept together and passed out in his bed. Then he had a lovely dream about Hermione touching him and awoke to find her doing just that.

He was thankful that it was just a dream, because they were in the middle of an exam when she was jerking him off. Although, the idea was appealing, they’d need to be more careful than they were.

Noticing his attention fluctuate, she gripped the base of him hard. He gasped out a moan and instantly focused on her.

“Can I finish what I started?” She said brusquely.

He sighed and threw his arm over his face, like a troubled maiden. “If you must.” He said nobly.

She shook her head at his cheek, before engulfing his cock entirely. He groaned at the tight wetness of her mouth and he bit his knuckle, to prevent it from ending too quickly.

She moved powerfully over him. Sucking from the base to the tip of his erection, before consuming him completely again. She repeated this action over and over, until he was utterly lost in sensation.

When he felt his orgasm imminent, he tried to pull her off. However, she stayed on him and created a greater suction on his dick.

He panted, “Hermione, I’m–”

He tried to warn her, but she had already moved to tickle his balls. When she hummed around his cock, he lost it.

He pulsated into her mouth and she continued to swallow him, as he came hard. He gripped the sheets and held still, so not to fuck her mouth.

When the last of his cum left his cock, he flopped back, but she persisted to suck him dry. He thrashed his head, unsure if he could handle the intense feeling.

“Please–” He hissed out.

She relented and released him from her mouth. He huffed gratefully and yanked her up to his level.

He layered kisses all over her face and reached for her clit. He barely touched her, before she fell apart in his arms.

She moaned and fucked into his hand frantically. When she finished, she slumped forward and rested on his chest.

They both lay there, in each other’s arms and recovered from their morning fuck. Eventually, she shifted and kissed his neck adoringly.

She sighed, “I really want to stay.”

“Then stay.” He replied tiredly.

She placed a chaste kiss to his lips and said unhappily, “It’s Tuesday. We got work to do.”

She then stood and summoned her clothes to her. She dressed quickly and examined herself in the mirror opposite him.

He watched her reflection, from his relaxed position and commented, “Spoil Sport.”

She smirked and blew him a kiss. She then headed for the bedroom door.

“I’ll see you later.” She informed him.

“How much later?” He grumbled.

She opened the door and asked, “This afternoon later?”

He nodded once and she slipped out of the room. He heard his fire being used and he pulled the sheets over him.

Checking the time, he noted that he could have a small nap, before his classes. He snuggled into his pillow and breathed in.

He smiled. His covers smelled of her. He drifted into a light snooze, thinking of Hermione.


	25. Chapter 25

“You have one hour to brew the following potion.” Severus announced to the pupils, “You may begin.”

The students then started to brew, as he sat at his desk. He was reminded of his dream about Hermione and he checked beneath the desk for peace of mind.

When he was sure no one was under there, he relaxed into his chair. His eyes then spanned over the pupils.

It was a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw group. The Ravenclaws worked with ease and faultlessly on their potions. In comparison, the Hufflepuffs took their time and brewed with a dreamy gaze in their eyes.

Pleased that they were all working, he thought about Hermione. She had promised to see him that afternoon and it was fast approaching lunch time already.

He wondered what they might get up to. Would they have food at his office or will they have tea over hers? Will they even have food?

That was the wrong question to ask. His prick easily suppling him, with a number of lunchtime activities.

Fucking on his kitchen worktop. Being jerked off, as he cooks for her. Eating out Hermione on his diner table.

‘Stop.’ He commanded himself.

He rested his head in his hands and tried to calm his racing heart. He was grateful to be sitting at his desk, because it was currently hiding his problem.

He was surprised at himself, after his exerting morning with Hermione. Waking up to having a blow job, should’ve rendered him soft for a whole day. Yet, here he was hard and ready for her in little under four hours.

A cheerful tapping then came from his door. He stared at the door.

‘Please let it be Hermione.’ He prayed.

“Enter.” He beckoned.

The door opened hesitantly and Hermione’s head popped through the gap. He sighed.

“Professor Snape.” She greeted sweetly.

“Ah, Miss Granger.” He leered, “Come to ruin my day?”

Some of the Hufflepuffs looked up, to listen for Hermione’s retort.

She stepped through the entrance and sassed in return, “Hopefully.”

The Hufflepuffs silently spoke to one another. Probably about how brave their Head Healer is, to face their evil Potion Master.

Hermione then walked between the rows and up to his desk. Her form swayed seductively and it enticed him to watch her body.

He recalled their conversation from last night. She was folding her Uniform for the next day and he surveyed her from his bed.

She caught him and remarked, “You like these don’t you?”

He swallowed, “I don’t dislike them.”

She smiled thoughtfully.

He was brought of his musings, when she stood before his desk. She revealed a piece of parchment.

He frowned, “What is that?”

She placed it in front of him. He automatically picked it up and inspected it. It was a thin piece of card with his details on it, along with a time.

“What’s at six o’clock, Granger?” He said deeply.

“Well I had to change our afternoon appointment to this evening.” She said with suspicious chirp.

He narrowed his eyes, “What appointment?”

She laid her hands on his desk and leaned forward, “I’ve been looking at your files” She said silkily, “and it seems your due for a checkup.”

He thought back. He’d just been St Mungo’s for some health examinations. He wanted to be sure he was still fit to teach, after being attacked by Nagini.

So, why would-

Hermione then wiggled her brows suggestively and Severus understood.

He raised a brow, “Oh?”

She rolled her eyes at him at his slow uptake. He opened his mouth to retort, but his eyes glanced at the students.

They had all stopped to listen to their conversation.

He sneered loudly, “I’m glad you all like failing.”

The pupils instantly focused on their potions again and scurried to get back to work. Severus ensured to stare each student, before looking back at Hermione.

“You think I’m going to come willingly, Miss Granger?” He rumbled dangerously.

She licked her lips, “I’ll see you later.”

She then sauntered out of the room and he watched her longingly. When she shut the door behind her, he glanced at the card.

Six o’clock.

What did Hermione have planned?


	26. Chapter 26

Severus entered the quiet Hospital Wing and searched the space for Hermione. He was surprised to find the room empty and eerily silent.

Admittedly, he was a little early for his fake appointment with Hermione. Nonetheless, he still expected to see her somewhere in there.

‘Was this all part of her plan?’ He anxiously asked himself.

He walked further inside the Wing. His boots echoed loudly in the hushed space.

“Miss Granger?” He called out.

Silence.

He assumed that she was in her office and so made his way over there. As he entered the small corridor, he noticed one of the private Hospital rooms open.

Curious, he peered inside and spotted Hermione.

“Ah, there you are Professor.” She welcomed kindly, “Nice of you to join me.” She gestured him inside, but he remained still with his eyes glued to her clothes.

She was wearing her Head Healer gear, with some unique adjustments. Like last time, she was sporting her skirt and matching pinny. Then from the waist up, she had made further amendments.

The traditional long red sleeves had been shortened. Her shirt had been turned into a V shape to show off her fantastic tits. She had even adorned a little nursing cap and a clipboard to complete her look.

Everything about her screamed sex and he felt his pants restrict. He never thought he’d be attracted to a Healer’s uniform, but he was enjoying the sight of her immensely.

‘Because Hermione is wearing it.’ He told himself.

He then heard her clear her throat. He blinked up at her.

“Its quite impolite to ogle at your Head Healer.” She snipped and then smiled proudly at her own success.

He curved his mouth in return and strode into the tiny room. He sat on the bed and shifted his trousers, to lie comfortably over his hardening dick.

He watched her secure the space with her magic, as she turned to face him. She strolled up to the bed and stood opposite him.

“So, Professor” She said sweetly, “have you noticed any changes in your health or magic, since your last checkup?”

“Not that I’m aware of.” He droned.

She wrote that down on her notepad. He smirked at her adorable commitment.

She glanced over her clipboard and stated, “You told your last Healer that you were taking Sleeping Draughts after your recovery.” She fretted, “Are you still taking those?”

He shook his head and eased her concern. She sighed thankfully and wrote that down.

“Have you got any family medical history, I should be made aware of?” She questioned.

“My Grandfather was a doctor, if that’s what you mean?” He joked playfully.

She huffed a laugh and said, “Is that a no then?”

“That’s a no.” He agreed with a smile.

She joined him and scribbled on her notes happily. After finishing her sentence, she placed her clipboard down.

“Excellent.” She said cheerfully, “Now, I’d like to run a diagnosis spell with your permission?”

He nodded and she picked out her wand from her apron. She motioned, “Would you mind lying back?”

He knew the spell didn’t require him to do so, but this was all part of the role-play. He obeyed excitedly. The new position revealed his erection, which she admired smugly.

She then lifted her wand and hovered it above him. He readied himself for the spell.

However, when she waved her hand, he felt invisible hands stroke his chest. Not the diagnosis spell at all. He jumped from the touch and looked at her with wide eyes.

She worried innocently, “Everything alright?”

He swallowed, “Fine.”

She raised her wand again and brought the unseen hands down his body. They smoothed his belly and over his hips, near his hardness.

He closed his eyes and prepared himself for a long night.


	27. Chapter 27

“Hermione, please.” Severus begged once more.

They had stayed in the Hospital’s private rooms and he was utterly under Hermione’s command. She had disappeared his clothes long ago and had multiplied the invisible hands.

Two held his wrists above his head, while another pair pinched and teased his nipples. A further two were focused on his dick.

‘Or rather around it.’ His mind corrected.

One hand tugged at his balls, as the other messaged just behind them. Occasionally, they met his demands and would rub at his prick. However, they’d leave him just as quickly to keep him on edge.

All the while, Hermione watched on wantonly and controlled the hands with her magic. She twisted and twirled her wand artfully and directed the hands about his body.

It was the perfect torment. He never knew pleasure like this.

His frantic voice surprise him as he pleaded, “Please, I need–” He broke off to pant meekly.

“What do you need?” She asked lustfully.

He swallowed and tried again, “I need–” He then hissed, after a particular pull at his balls.

Suddenly, all the hands stopped. He could still feel the pressure of them, but they had become motionless. He groaned and struggled to regain his composure.

He heard her whisper, “Say it.”

He opened his eyes and met her adoring gaze. She needed him, but she wanted him to admit that he needed her more.

“Hermione,” He hushed, “I need you.”

The hands disappeared.

He moaned at the loss, but was instantly grateful when Hermione lifted herself onto the bed. She swung her leg over him and kept her pussy just out of his reach.

He chewed his bottom lip and remained completely still. She came close to his face and implored quietly, “Touch me.”

He smiled ruefully and slithered his hands down her body. He replied slyly, “With pleasure.”

He soothed his hands over her hips and squeezed her arse. She whined and stabled herself on his chest.

He gritted his teeth and held back his own need, in order to satisfy her. With one hand on her bottom, he moved the other to feel her cunt.

It was incredibly wet and her clit was bulging with want. He teased the bud lightly with his one finger.

When she tried to push for more, he unintentionally slapped her bum. He opened his mouth to apologise, but a wonderful sound left her mouth.

It was a mixture of a moan and a whimper, which told him she wanted more. He raised a brow questionably and she blushed in embarrassment.

“Oh, Miss Granger.” He hummed deeply, “Don’t tell me you like to be spanked?”

She gulped and he smiled cruelly.

He slid from beneath her and positioned himself behind her. He then eased her form to be on her hands and knees.

He listened to her breathe shakily and he calmed her by smoothing her backside. She relaxed under his palms and he sighed with her.

“Tell me if it’s too much.” He said tenderly.

He then retracted his hand back and smacked her arse. She leapt in shock, but when he pulled back and repeated the gesture she moaned eagerly.

His speed was slow and gentle, which gradually grew in pace and strength. He watched her bottom turn a delicious red and listened to the beautiful noises she made.

After some time she beseeched, “Severus, I need you.” She grunted and finished, “Inside me, please.”

“Yes.” He hissed.

He used the contraceptive spell and waved her clothes away. She shivered at the cold air, which he quickly amended by resting his body over her.

He took hold of her breasts and messaged them softly. He then rubbed his dick up and down her folds.

She huffed, “Stop being modest and put it in me.”

He halted his movement, “Tut-tut, Miss Granger.” He came close to her ear, “If it’s all the same to you, I’ll take my time, just as you did with me.”

She grumbled in need, but leaned her head into the pillow. The new pose offered him more of her amazing pussy, which he gladly took up.

He once again painted his dick over her and she muffled her moans into the pillow. He did this for a few minutes, until his cock could take no more.

He slipped inside her and was fully consumed within a moment. He threw his head back and growled in triumph.

“Fuck.” She exclaimed loudly.

Unable to drag it out further, he set a punishing pace. His hips snapped and withdrew in fast succession. Their skin slapped against each other filthily.

It wasn’t long before they were both cumming at the same time. They both shouted in ecstasy, as they toppled over the edge.

It was spectacular.

As they recovered, he realised that she had gripped his right hand. The same hand the mystery woman held.

It brought back all the memories of their time together. Of every moment that she spent by his side and comforted him, during his recovery. He remembered her loving voice, her warming presence and the feel of her hand.

He had almost forgot what it felt like. Holding Hermione’s hand, he became uncomfortably aware of something.

It was not the same hand.


	28. Chapter 28

Severus stared at their joined hands sadly. The differences between Hermione’s and his anonymous friend were only slight. However, it was enough to tell them they were not the same.

For instance, Hermione’s hand felt much colder than the mystery woman’s. Although their hands did fit perfectly together, his friend’s was slightly daintier than his own.

Thinking back, her voice was different as well. It was a lot softer and shy, while Hermione’s was confident and sure.

He didn’t know why it bothered him so much. It had been a long time since he last saw her. He supposed that in the back of his head, he hoped it was Hermione.

He still liked her greatly. Nevertheless, knowing that he still hadn’t found his Hospital friend brought back all his frustration.

She helped him through all the pain and he only wanted to thank her. It made him miserable to still be in her debt.

“Severus?” Hermione whispered.

Feeling his throat cease up, he moved away from her and sat on the bed. He buried his head in his hands and mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

“What’s wrong?” She worried.

She twisted herself around and noticed him hunched over emotionally. She hurriedly settled beside him and wrapped her arms around him in concern.

She smoothed her hands over his arms and back in a comforting motion. He felt warmed by her embrace and struggled to keep his equanimity.

He repeated, “I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologise for.” She cooed, “Was it too much?”

He shook his head, “No, I liked it.”

“Well I certainly enjoyed myself. So,” She patted his arm, “what’s up?”

He paused. He was unsure how she’d react to his unknown friend. Jealousy is a cruel bitch. Regardless of his feelings towards her, it could cause problems with their relationship.

Then again, she may know who was with him, since she spent some time in the Hospital. Was that enough of a reason to tell her?

Noticing his inner battle, she soothed, “Whatever you have to say I’ll understand.”

From that small support he made up his mind. He uncovered his face and looked her in the eye.

“Hermione.” He said softly, “Do you know who visited me?”

She appeared confused by his question and then said, “Only myself and Minerva.” She tilted her head, “Why?”

He frowned and got lost in his thoughts. Hermione and Minerva were his only visitors. How was that possible?

His friend spent nearly every moment with him. So, how did no one see her?

Could it be Minerva? Unlikely. The hand he held felt much younger.

Had he imagined her? Possibly. He was under a lot of potions at the time.

He examined his hand, recalling the warmth of her once more. It felt too real to be just inside his head.

Could someone have used an invisibility charm? That would mean anybody could have visited.

Hermione’s statement offered more questions with no answers. He continued to think of the possibilities well into the night. Even as he lay in Hermione’s bed, while she slept soundly next to him.

Granted, he did not have any answers yet, there was one thing that was certain. Whoever stayed with him wanted it to be a secret from everybody.

Including Severus Snape.


	29. Chapter 29

Severus awoke from a very strange dream. Hundreds of hands were trying to reach out and touch him. The woman’s voice mocked and laughed at him the whole time.

He couldn’t decide if it was a nightmare or not.

Breathing calmly, he glanced down at Hermione. She was snuggled into his chest and was very relaxed. Despite his discovery last night, his feelings had not changed towards her.

In fact, his heart swelled and warmed from the sight of her. A feeling he was not familiar with. It reminded him of his love for Lily or his mother, but felt far stronger than even that.

Was Severus Snape falling in -

Hermione then moaned in her sleep and began to lightly hump the side of him. He smiled and recalled the last time this had happened.

It was when he first slept in her bed and she had said his name. It was the only moment he felt truly desired by someone.

He also remembered the promise he’d made at the time.

‘If you’re up early enough.’ His mind echoed dirtily.

He smirked slyly and gently moved her arm from around him. He then laid her on her back and slowly removed the covers from them.

He admired her gorgeous body for a moment. He followed the lines and edges of her curvy form with great affection. Already his cock was filling from the sight of her.

Ensuring to be quiet, he slithered down her form and settled himself between her legs. He examined her precious mound fondly.

Her curly hair matched the wavy locks on her head and he adored every bit of it. He noticed Hermione still trying to shift her hips in her dream for some friction.

Unable to resist, he played with the hair on her pussy and watched her reaction. In her slumber she frowned, but parted her legs for more.

“Severus.” She mumbled dozily.

“I’m here.” He replied silently, hoping she would not wake just yet.

He carefully sat closer and messaged her thighs gratefully. He inspected her exposed folds.

It pleased him, to see her already partly wet from her dream. He wondered what fantasy was playing in her mind this time.

Had she tied him up? Was he spanking her again? Were they being naughty and doing it out in the open?

He was not sure, but one thing he did know, was that he needed to taste her. He brought his head close to her and gave an experimental lick.

He hurriedly peered at her face and assessed her reaction. She appeared confused and stopped moving her hips.

He held his breath.

After a moment, she sighed and remained asleep. He smiled and went for another taste of her sweet juices.

He tenderly wriggled his tongue over her clit, before going down to her opening. His nose encouraged her breathy whimpers, as he teased her entrance.

When his tongue entered her, he heard her gasp. He looked up nervously and was relieved to see her still asleep.

He then mimicked the movements his cock and pushed his tongue gradually into her. When he was fully sheathed, he slowly pulled out of her. He repeated the motion over and over.

Hermione seemed to enjoy that, as she rubbed her cunt against his face. He hummed into her pussy and quickened his movements.

After some time, he dared another look at her and saw Hermione watching him. He halted his tongue.

She raised her eyebrows at him and he replied with a cheeky wink, before continuing with his work. She motivated him by tangling her fingers in his hair and kneading his scalp.

He groaned appreciatively and sped up his jabbing tongue. He could feel her begin to climb her peek.

Hermione asked, “Can we do it in the shower?”

He removed his head from her and replaced his mouth for his fingers.

He watched her face as he whispered lushly, “Is that what you were dreaming about?” He twisted his fingers, “Having me in the shower?”

She nodded enthusiastically and chewed her lip hotly. He grabbed his cock to stop himself from cumming at the erotic sight.

He promised in his velvet tones, “Once I’ve finished here.” He exaggerated his point with a thrust of his fingers, “I’ll make you cum from my cock, as I wash your handsome tits.”

He dove his tongue back in and worked relentlessly over her. His nose went side to side, as his muscle pumped in and out of her.

It wasn’t long, until he heard her shout out, “Yes.”

She came.

Her body thrashed and her hips gyrated above him, as she washed over mouth. He growled from the delicious taste.

She gave one final thrust, before flopping against the bed. She twitched and hissed, as he cleaned her dry.

When he was done, he lay beside her and kissed her face. She then placed her hands on his head and directed him to her lips.

They kissed each other passionately, which reminded him of his iron like cock. He wrenched his lips off hers and got up.

He held out his hand and said desirably, “Shall we?”


	30. Chapter 30

Severus leaned on the door frame of the bathroom and watched Hermione yearningly. She had stepped under the hot shower and was washing herself.

He was mesmerised by the water that cascaded down her perfect body. He followed the path of some soapy bubbles, which traveled from her hair and down between her breasts.

The same swelling sensation warmed his chest again. He was unsure how else to describe it, other than -

“Aren’t you coming in?” Hermione tittered.

She said this while squeezing conditioner into her hand. She then messaged it into her scalp and hummed seductively.

Severus intoned, “Patience is a virtue.”

She huffed a laugh and replied, “If there’s one thing I’ve learnt, Severus Snape,” She met his eyes and commented, “Is that you are not a patient man.”

He narrowed his eyes and thought, ‘Challenge accepted.’

He left his post and sauntered up to her steadily. He observed her for a moment, before joining her in the shower.

He made his movements purposely slow, as he smoothed his hands up her wet silky form. His gaze, however, remained on her gorgeous eyes.

He held her regard with great affection, which made her flutter her eyes from the intensity. He gently used his magic to lift her off the floor and hold her against the wall.

She smiled, wrapping her arms and legs around him in encouragement. He whispered kisses into her skin and delicately moved his hand up to her breasts.

As he started to tweak her nipples, she moaned and gripped his hair in appreciation. He groaned and nibbled into her neck.

They remained there for some time, enjoying the warm spray of the water and his sweet caresses. It wasn’t long, until they were both panting and desperate to be closer.

He kept his cool though, as he carefully moved his dick in-between her folds. She whimpered, “Please.”

“Patience.” He reminded and iterated his intention, by moving his cock even slower over her.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the tiled wall. She bit her lip and allowed him to take his time.

He repeated his measured tempo over and over, until it was too much for even him. He used the contraception spell and slipped the tip of his prick inside her.

She groaned and felt her nails dig into his back. He snarled and eased the rest of himself into her.

They both sighed when he was fully inside her. He savoured the moment by holding completely still.

‘So tight.’ His brain supplied dumbly.

When her walls clenched him, he gritted his teeth and started to shift his hips. It was extremely tempting to just rut into her and make them cum quickly. However, she had created an aim, which he intended to keep.

He set a tranquil pace, which caused her to sigh in pleasure. He smiled and went in for a kiss.

His lips met hers in a tender kiss. Their mouths passed over each others languidly, in perfect harmony of his movement.

Their love making seemed to last an eternity, which he adored every second of. He wanted to stay there forever, but his cock told him it would not last for much longer.

He pulled away from Hermione’s lips to watch her face. Her eyes were clinched shut and she was chewing her bottom lip.

She was close.

He brushed back her hair and purred, “Look at me.”

She obeyed immediately and they both got lost in each others eyes. Words he wanted to say formed in his mind, but did not leave his mouth.

He instead poured his adoration into his gaze. She returned his sentiment with equal affection.

She then uttered, “Sev, I’m gonna-”

“Yes.” He hissed.

He kissed her again and continued his steady pace. After three slow, but powerful strokes she came. Her walls clamped him hard, which pushed him over the edge as well.

He sighed a moan before he came.

Losing control of his hips, he stuttered artlessly in and out of her. When the last of his seed left him, he slumped against her.

They rested for a while and enjoyed each others embrace. He could feel the water cooling their joined skin.

He then felt her hands soothe his back and hush, “That was amazing.”

“Was it how you dreamed it?” He asked, already knowing her answer.

“Better.” She answered in awe.

He smirked and gave her a quick kiss. He then pulled out of her and placed her back on her feet.

He picked up the soap and put the lavender contents into his hand. He asked shyly, “May I?”

She nodded, granting him to wash her body. He messaged the soap over her shoulders and down to her chest. He saw her squeeze some soap into her own hand and begin to clean his body.

It was incredibly intimate and so very caring.

When they’d both washed one another, she turned the water off and grabbed some towels for them. She offered one to him, but he refused choosing to spell himself dry.

Hermione, however, wrapped a towel around her body and used the other to towel dry her hair.

He entered her bedroom and, after finding his clothes started, dress himself.

From the bathroom he heard her ask, “So, have you thought about who you’re taking to this dance?”

He stopped in his tracks, “Dance?”

Hermione stepped into the bedroom, “Didn’t Minerva tell you?”

He thought back. He did recall a conversation with Minerva about the holidays, but he was otherwise distracted. He remembered his close call with Hermione’s knickers and how his mind had wandered that day.

He admitted, “I may have been preoccupied.”

Knowing him too well, she said, “Ah.” She then sat on the bed and informed, “Well there’s a ball next Friday, before everyone leaves.” She explained, “Its sort of a belated celebration of our win. Since we couldn’t do it during the school repairs.”

He nodded in understand and made a mental note to get some new robes. He fastened the last of his buttons and sat next her.

Hermione questioned, “So, have you got anyone in mind for your first dance?”

He pretended to think, before saying, “Not particularly.”

Hermione slapped his arm lightly and he chortled. He encased his arm over her, while his free hand tucked some hair behind her ear.

She looked at him fondly and waited for him to speak. The atmosphere had turned to a more serious and passionate one.

“Hermione,” He said lovingly, “may I have your first dance?”

She smiled and kissed him chastely, “I’d like that.”

Severus didn’t know how to say it yet, but he was certain that he was in love.


	31. Chapter 31

“I love you.” Severus stated seriously.

He shook his head, hating the way he expressed himself.

He tried again, this time he added a shrug and went with a more casual tone, “I love you, darling.”

‘Darling?’ His brain berated. Since when had he ever called her that? Or anyone for that matter?

He pouted, but agreed that it sounded far too endearing.

He then dramatically threw out his arms and proclaimed ecstatically, “Hermione, I love you!”

He caught his eyes in the mirror and grimaced at the insane man reflecting back at him. He sighed and decided to distract himself, by inspecting his clothes.   
  
He had purchased a brand new black suit for the occasion, which had silver patterns embodied into the jacket. To match, he had a silver bow tie on and a handkerchief, that poked out of his chest pocket.

He adjusted his bow tie to sit more comfortably around his neck. He was still unsure if it suited him or not. At the very least, he looked somewhat charming and hoped Hermione would think the same.

He picked up a nearby comb and began to slick back his hair. His thoughts drifted back to the past week.

Friday had come far too quickly for Severus’ liking. Despite being told in advance, about the dance, he still felt underprepared.

It seemed like only yesterday, when Hermione had told him about this party. Now, he was just a few hours away from the night of a lifetime.

For he had planned to tell Hermione, those three special words.

“I love you.” He practised to himself, testing once more different ways to say it.

Throughout the week, he had a few close calls. Sometimes it was during their chats at the Great Hall, while other instances were in moments of ecstasy. One time in particular sprang to mind.

They were fucking on her diner table, after eating a delicious curry she’d made. One of his favourites, he noted contently.

It was a very thoughtful gesture and overwhelmed him with feelings. So much so, that his emotions now had control over him.

He recalled taking her hand and was looking deep into her eyes. He had just started to say, “I lo-” When he remembered himself and amended, “look forward to eating you out later.”

Happily, she hadn’t noticed, as she answered him with a yearning moan. He breathed in relief at that.

Somehow, he had managed to hold back the entire time and could now reap the rewards of his patience. He had organised the whole evening.

They’d meet, as planned, at the dance. Mingling with everyone, before enjoying their first dance together. Then, from that point on, Severus had arranged a romantic night for them.

Where he’d finally tell her how he felt. He wondered how she’d react to the news.

Would she be surprised? Would she leap into his arms? Would she say it back?

His hand stopped, just before completing his hair. He could feel his anxiety kick in, as his brain threw out a million questions.

What if she doesn’t say it back? What if she hates the whole thing? What if she’s disgusted by him? What if she leaves him? What if -

“What if indeed.” He said in his baritone voice, forcing his inner mind to quieten. He went back to his hair and enlightened, “This is Hermione Granger.”

That thought alone, conjured a thousand images of her.

Her spotting him in the Hospital. Her giggling into her tea. Her impersonating him. Her eating biscuits. Her bitting her lip.

Their relationship then flashed behind his eyes.

Their first kiss. Her riding him. Being fucking by him. Her kinky nurses outfit. Her watching him.

All of them, in their own way, showed affection towards him. No matter what happened, that would not change.

He smiled and never felt more determined in his life.

He then pictured Hermione and whispered, “I love you.”

‘That’s the one.’ His brain encouraged.

He smirked and left for the dance.


	32. Chapter 32

Severus entered the lively Great Hall with an air of nervous excitement. Though he was still determined by his speech from earlier, he couldn’t help feeling anxious about telling her.

‘I love you.’ He rehearsed again in his mind.

He repeated those words like a mantra, until it relaxed him completely. Feeling his nerves lift slightly, he examined the newly decorated room.

The traditional long tables had been exchanged for smaller circular ones, which hugged the walls of the room. This gave space to the centre of the room.

He guessed that this was now the dance floor. He chuckled inwardly, as everyone seemed to avoid it.

At the very back of the Hall, a tiny stage had been created. On this platform, was a group of older men who wore matching red jackets. They played soothing music, in the background of the nattering students.

Most of the high spirited pupils were sat down, while some were standing in small groups around the edges of the room. He spotted a few teachers scattered about the space, who also appeared merry.

He then inspected everyones clothes and could tell they had gone all out to impress. It was a canvas of colour and not one of them looked out of place. However, there was something missing.

Hermione Granger.

‘Fashionably late.’ He said to himself.

He sighed and moved further into the room. He caught sight of the night sky above him and noticed tapestries hanging down:

_**WE WON!!** _

It was plastered nearly everywhere and made him glad to be reminded of this. A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his musings.

He turned towards the light pat and saw Minerva. She had also dressed for the occasion, seeing her in a lovely red gown. It seemed quite heavy to wear, as it dragged a little along the floor.

Her hair was out of her usual bun and was hanging down lowly. He thought she looked like an older Rapunzel, which almost made him chortle.

Minerva then handed him a purple drink. It smelled refreshingly fruity and noticed that she had a glass for herself.

“So,” She gestured to the altered Hall, “what do you think?”

He considered what to say for a moment, before smiling genuinely, “I think Dumbledore would be proud.”

She breathed in shakily and flashed him a watery smile. She held back her tears, as she lifted her glass, “To Dumbledore.”

“To the starry eyed fool.” He said instead.

Minerva laughed and clinked their glasses. They both drank deeply from their goblets and hummed at the pleasant taste.

Minerva then waved at someone. He looked in that direction and saw the most beautiful creature he’d ever laid eyes on.

“Hermione.” He whispered.

As she approached them, from the other side of the room, he knew that she was avoiding looking at him. It was clearly in fear of rising suspicions, but Severus ignored that in favour of appraising her.

She was wearing what appeared to be a black dress. However, when the light hit parts of the gown, it was in fact a dark green colour.

The bottom of the dress, was high at the front and draped low at the back. Almost like it was intended to be long piece, but had been changed to show off her legs.

The bodice sparkled, with black and green stones and parted in the middle for her superb chest. The gems continued into her tied up hair, which looked like a small tiara.

‘The Queen of Slytherin.’ His mind thought breathlessly.

Minerva then came close to his ear and said, “She does look rather nice tonight, doesn’t she?”

He retracted from his thoughts and gave a shrug, “I suppose.”

Minerva rolled her eyes, “How dumb do you think I am?”

Severus snapped his head to the side, taken aback by her statement. His eyes and mouth were wide with surprise. When he’d managed to gather most of his decorum to reply, she stopped him with a wave of her hand.

“After the hell we’ve been through,” Minerva said, “I think its good that you have one another.”

Before Severus could to retort, Hermione was now stood opposite them. She beamed at Minerva and said kindly, “Head Mistress, you look amazing!”

“Oh, thank you my dear,” She then indicated to Severus and asked, “but what do you think of our Potion Master?”

Hermione swallowed and finally met his eyes. After her gaze observed every inch of him, he gave a short bow in greeting. Her vision glazed over pleasurably and he knew that she liked what she saw.

Keeping her eyes fixed on him, she replied, “Outstanding.”

Minerva chuckled, “Quite the compliment.” Her eyes passed over their glued expression and she said quietly, “I’ll leave you two alone.”

Glad that they were by themselves, Severus smiled at her. Hermione smirked back and motioned to her dress. He twirled his finger and she spun around for him.

He watched the dress flutter and saw the dark green catch the light again. He swallowed and struggled to find words. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to pinpoint the right description.

Hermione then interrupted, “I must look alright if I’ve rendered you speechless.”

She giggled and he smirked with her. Turning serious, he came close to her face and hushed lovingly, “Perfection.”

She swallowed and bit her lip from the comment. He huffed a laugh and held out his arm, “Would you care to dance?”

“Are you sure?” She said anxiously, with a small glance to her side, “No one else is dancing yet.”

He looked around with her and spied a few eyes watching them. He said loudly, “I don’t care, do you?”

Hermione smiled at him and shook her head. She then took his arm and lead them to the centre of the room.

Standing in the middle of the room, he could feel a thousand eyes staring at them. Severus didn’t care though because he had the most beautiful Witch in his embrace.

They then got into position. She held onto his shoulder, while he grasped her hip and they both eagerly grasped for the others hand.

They gleamed at each other. Then, just as the music changed, they began to dance.

At first, they awkwardly bumped into each other. They both laughed and tried again. This time, they moved in perfect harmony to the tranquil melody.

They swirled and glided about the floor beautifully. He peered to his side and noticed a few students had partnered up to dance as well.

Feeling brave, he released her hip and spun her around. She laughed happily and he chortled with her. He then pulled her back and continued to move steadily.

Soon, he felt like they were the only ones in the room. His whole universe had focused on her and he never wanted this moment to end.

“What’s wrong?” She said in concern.

Sensing the time for phase two of his plan, he smiled and gestured to the exit. “I’d like to show you something.” He said silkily.

She peeked towards the door and worried, “What if someone notices we’re gone?”

He then located Minerva’s watchful eyes on them and he replied, “Oh, I don’t think we have to hide anymore.”

Hermione followed his line of view and saw McGonagall’s knowing gaze. She sighed and shook her head, “I guess we’d be found out eventually.”

“Indeed. So,” He pointed to the Hall doors again, “shall we?”

She nodded and he sighed in gratitude. When the music finished, everyone stopped to clap, giving them the opportunity to run out.

They had slipped away undetected and he rejoiced inwardly. He gave his brain a mental high five and quickly dragged her towards the stairs.

“Where are we going?” She giggled after him.

He turned and half answered her, “To watch the Fireworks.”


	33. Chapter 33

Severus opened the door and ushered Hermione inside. She stepped through carefully and examined the large room with curiosity. When Severus had locked them inside, he then observed the space as well.

The room was completely bare and showed no sign of any real purpose. Although, its one redeeming feature was the huge window at the back of the chamber.

The massive circular window had the perfect view of the whole of Hogwarts and every inch of the night sky. The seclusion of the area made the sight that much better.

The stars shined brighter, the castle seemed quieter and the lake sparkled from the moons glow. To top things off, the window also had an inbuilt bench.

It was just the right size for two people, which made this the ideal place for his proclamation.

“I can see why the students were never told about this place.” Hermione said, as she sat in the window.

“Can you imagine the horny buggers getting their hands on this?” Severus chortled, “It is better to be the teachers secret.”

“We’re not much better.” Hermione giggled.

Severus frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Oh come on.” She gestured to the view outside, “Don’t tell me you haven’t pictured us fucking in here?”

The thought had crossed his mind. He had fantasised that, after telling her how he feels, they’d fuck while watching the Fireworks.

Severus, however, pretended to preen, “I assure you, Miss Granger, the only thing on my mind was to show you this spectacular view.”

She squinted her eyes suspiciously, “Really?”

“Yes.” He sat beside her and said casually, “Although, if you feel unable to resist me while we’re in here,” He shrugged, “then who am I to stop you.”

Hermione gave a surprise laugh and slapped him lightly on the arm at his statement. He huffed a laugh as well, before summoning the bottle of champagne he’d hidden earlier.

Hermione gasped, “I can tell you planned ahead.”

Severus whispered inaudibly, “You have no idea.”

He the champagne popped loudly, as he uncorked the bottle. He looked around for the glasses and realised he’d forgotten them.

Since there was nothing to charm into glasses, he glanced at Hermione worryingly. She saw his distress and rolled her eyes.

“Honestly,” She yanked the bottle from his hand and drank from the bottle.

When she pulled away, she offered the champagne to him and said, “I’m not a lady you know.”

He smirked and took the champagne from her. As he sipped from the bottle, they both appreciated the view.

His eyes briefly inspected the silent Hogwarts and the still lake, before looking up. Millions of tiny stars hypnotised him into a daze, until he was lost to the night sky.

He then noticed Hermione’s reflection in the glass. She appeared to be sculptured into the stars, like a Goddess overlooking life.

He wished he could stay there forever. When he felt Hermione’s cold hand touch his, he jumped out of his thoughts.

“Merlin!” He exclaimed, “You’re freezing.”

He attempted to warm her palm by rubbing his hands quickly over her. She retracted back, however, and brought both her hands towards her face.

She whispered a spell into them and said, “Sorry, I forget how cold they can get.”

She touched his hand again and he flinched slightly. His eyes widened and his mouth lolled open with shock. He instantly looked down at their united hands and concluded his suspicions.

Hermione observed his staring eyes and said nervously, “Everything alright?”

“It’s you.” He hushed to himself.

“Sorry?” She asked in confusion.

He smiled and lifted their hands, “You held my hand.”

Hermione nodded sarcastically and babied in retort, “Yes, I’m holding your hand.”

He shook his head and clarified, “You helped me during my recovery.”

She blinked, “Well of course I did.” She said knowingly, “It’s kind of part of my job.”

He indicated to their joined hands and said, “But you held me?”

She looked down, where his eyes had landed, and sighed, “I know I did.” She informed him, “Most Healers would just give you the anti-venom and leave you to it. I mean you were unconscious at the time.”

She then swallowed and looked away sadly, “But that screaming.”

She shivered in recollection, which he mimicked a moment later. He remembered all the late nights, the terrible dreams and the fear he once had.

He wondered if she had them too. He was brought back to the present, by her hand gripping him tighter.

”All I did was sit and keep you company.” She sighed, “I thought it might help.”

“Why?” He found himself asking in bewilderment.

She stared at their hands, watching her her thumb smooth over his skin. When she met his gaze, she was filled with tears, but he could see the determination in her eyes.

She then spoke with a strong and sure voice, “Because no one should go through that alone.”

Severus couldn’t hold back any longer.

He dove in and kissed. She yipped in surprise, but soon relaxed into his lips. He hummed and wrapped his free arm around her.

She swooned further and held onto his chest with her other hand. Both their hands continued to hold onto each other and he smiled into the kiss.

“Thank you. Thank you.” He said repeatedly into the kiss.

Then a burst of light lit the sky beside them. They both pulled away quickly and looked outside for the cause.

They each reached for their wands, but stopped when Hermione said, “Fireworks.”

Both of them laughed, but they noticed the others brief fear. They comforted each other, by holding one another’s hand again.

They watched the exploding colours paint the sky and slowly recovered. It wasn’t long, before they were consumed by the lights.

It was truly spectacular, just as he had promised.

‘Ahem!’ His mind interrupted, ‘Forgetting something?’

Severus turned and watched her for a moment. Her face was brightened, by the illuminated view and the feelings it invoked.

She was alight with joy and amazement. He felt it too, but she wore emotions so much better than he ever did.

One of the many reasons why Severus Snape loved Hermione.

‘It’s time.’ His brain urged.

He smiled anxiously and leaned in. He shut his eyes and whispered into her ear, “I love you.”

She turned and looked at him in shock. She was utterly stunned and seemed to be at a loss for words.

He smirked and gave a little shrug. She giggled at the movement and came close to his face. Like a magnet, he was drawn to her and did the same.

Hermione then said the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard.

“I love you too.”

He smiled and kissed her. He listened to the Fireworks boom, to the beat of his thundering heart and preyed this magic would never end. 


	34. Chapter 34

Severus entered his home tiredly. It had been an exhausting day.

He removed his cloak and placed the supplies on the hallway table. He hadn’t intended to stay out for so long, but what he required was hard to come by.

He wished someone had told him that and saved him the time.

He then took in his surroundings and noticed that something was wrong. His home was empty.

“Hermione?” He called out in mild concern.

“I’m up here.” Her muffled voice answered.

He smiled and followed her direction. As he climbed the stairs, he observed the moving pictures that covered the wall.

The first was taken two years ago, on the night he said he loved Hermione. It was a group photo of the entire school, with Hermione at one end and Severus at the other. Despite this, the couple were still watching one another adoringly.

With each step he took, revealed their bond growing stronger in every picture.

Their first Quidditch match together. A picnic by the lake. Dancing at the Ministry Ball. Their first holiday in Paris. Then a sketch of them gazing into each others eyes. Outside their new house. And his favourite of all -

He stopped mid-thought and listened. The sound of running water told him where Hermione was. He grinned and approached the bathroom.

When he reached the door, he pushed it slightly and was met with the image of her. She was naked and bent over their large bath, giving him a delicious sight of her entire form.

“Well, well.” He purred, as he leaned on the door frame, “What a welcome.”

Hermione hid a laugh, as she completed her task of turning off the taps. She turned and put her hand on her hip, trying to look intimidating in her bare state.

“What time do you call this?” She demanded crossly.

“Late.” He huffed, “My shopping trip became a hunt for a golden flea on the backside of a Unicorn.”

She giggled and then wondered, “No luck then?”

He gasped and clutched his heart, “You insult me. The great Severus Snape never fails.”

She shook her head with a smirk and focused back on her bath. She stepped into the hot water and hummed, as she eased into the bubbly tub.

When she had relaxed fully, she glanced at him dreamily and welcomed him properly, “Hello Husband.”

“Hello Wife.” He rumbled in reply.

Last month, Hermione and Severus had tied the knot. The final photo on their wall recalled, was of them on their wedding day.

Hermione dressed in white. He in black. The two united in a magical kiss, that bonded them for life.

It was one of the best day’s of his life.

Marriage seemed to suit them too. In all honesty, it felt like they’d been married the whole time.

However, they now had new pet names for each other. Often ending their sentences in Husband or Wife with playful exaggeration.

Hermione cleared her throat and he immediately came out of his thoughts.

“Room for one more.” She whispered suggestively.

‘Merlin, I love her!’ His mind told him for the millionth time.

Severus raised his hand and banished his clothes without hesitation. She giggled and opened her arms to beckon him closer.

He sauntered up to the tub and leaned down to kiss her. She smiled and returned the sweet caress.

He doubted he’d ever tire of her lips. The softness of them. The moans that came from them. The love she poured into each kiss.

It was addictive. The proof was uncovered by his eager dick, which hardened all too fast for her.

She pulled away then and panted, “The water won’t stay hot forever.”

He smiled at that and slipped into the bath behind her. When he was comfortable, she straddled his lap and kissed him again.

Their hands now in reach of one another, mapped out their little spots effortlessly. Areas that got them moaning wantonly and desperate for more.

She tugged at his hair and started to gyrate her hips over him. Although he was not inside her yet, the feeling of the water and her twitching pussy drove him mad.

He grunted and suckled into her neck, locating the place where she moaned louder. He grinned and doubled his efforts on the spot.

His hands then gripped her breasts and she hushed, “I missed you.”

He chuckled, “I was only gone a few hours.”

“You know what I mean.” She laughed, which became a whine when his fingers felt her wet nipples.

He toyed with her for some time, enjoying the sounds she made and introduced his mouth to her breasts. Her hands tried to reciprocate the gesture, but she was too lost in pleasure.

After a particular lap of his tongue her hands slipped down his sides. The sensation forced a chortle from his mouth.

Hermione went still.

‘Oh no…’ His brain said dramatically.

He closed his eyes and waited for her reaction.

“Husband,” she said in disbelief, “are you ticklish?”

“Absolutely not.” He said a little too quickly.

He distracted her by sucking at her tit. It seemed to work, as she panted and started to move her hips again.

His fingers snuck down her stomach and into the water. He then messaged her clit, causing her to groan.

Her hand then palmed at his dick and he threw his head back in ecstasy. Their eyes met and silently asked the other for more.

They gave into their needs and moved to accommodate the other. When he was positioned at her entrance, she eased down onto his dick.

He hissed, holding onto the sides of the bath for support. He was always surprised by the tight warmth of her. When her arse met his thighs, she held still.

He growled and pulled her down to kiss her. He devoured her mouth and, as her tongue glided with his, she slowly shifted above him.

Their pace got into their usual rhythm and their pleasure built fast.   
They moaned and panted into the others mouths, yearning more.

Her hands then stroked down his sides once more and he laughed, unable to control himself. He also thrusted into her and his dick jerked at the motion.

He grasped at her hands and commanded through gritted teeth, “Stop it.”

“That felt amazing.” She exclaimed, her pussy clamping around him as evidence.

He swallowed at the powerful feeling and he loosened his grip. She escaped his hands and tickled his sides again.

He chortled and moaned at the same time, as she bounced on his cock. He squirmed and wiggled beneath her, humping desperately for more.

Two years he got away without her knowing and now she was taking advantage of it.

‘Not for long!’ His brain encouraged.

He itched his fingers over her. He tried her neck, her armpits, her sides, but nothing worked.

Hermione halted her assault and informed him, “Tummy.”

His hands quickly followed her instruction and tickled the area. Her body tried to naturally get away, but his fingers went with her.

He was then awarded by her giggling and she positively vibrated around him. She was right. It did feel amazing.

He kept up his tickling onslaught, until he sensed her orgasm approaching. He moved his hand down and rubbed her clit.

He watched her face, as it exploded with pleasure and she spilled onto his cock. Her cunt pumped at him for him to cum too, which he could not deny.

“Fuck!” He shouted, before he came inside her.

They hugged one another, as they recovered together. Their breathing the only sound that could be heard.

Hermione then hushed in his ear, “Do you think that’s done it?”

“If it hasn’t that potion I’m going to brew soon will.” He promised, as his hand messaged her stomach.

She looked down and asked, “What do you think it will be?”

He glanced up and said lovingly, “Perfect.”

She beamed brightly at his comment and kissed him heartily. He hummed and kissed back joyfully.

She then whispered against his lips, “I love you, Severus.”

“Love you more, Hermione.” He said happily.

He made a note to make some space on the family wall, for a picture of their first child. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it, as much as I did writing it :P
> 
> Apologies for my slow updates recently, but I've been rather eager to start uploading my next piece to you guys :D
> 
> Hopefully it'll be on here soon!!
> 
> I will return,  
> Dominant x


End file.
